Pieces of a Life
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella. [Portada por Pruyi] [COMPLETO] [ACTUALIZACIÓN: Marzo de 2017].
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers. Probable y definitivo OOC.

* * *

 **PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _I._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

El vecindario es amplio, iluminado y bastante ruidoso. Hay casas por toda la avenida, ni un solo terreno baldío y casi todas ellas tienen jardín delantero. Parece una zona tranquila y pacífica llena de familias trabajadoras de clase media.

Okita Sougo lo odia desde el primer momento.

Su nueva casa es de dos pisos color amarillo bebé con una cerca pintada de color azul cielo y un césped muy verde. Según su hermana mayor tendrá su propia habitación allí y hará muchos nuevos amiguitos de su edad. De cinco. Por primera vez.

Okita Sougo los odia sin siquiera conocerlos. A los mentados amiguitos y a su nueva casa.

Él no quiso mudarse. Era feliz donde vivía. Y mucho menos quiso hacerlo por culpa de Toushiro Hijikata, su trabajo de policía y su genial idea de casarse con su hermana. Quiere regresar a donde estaban antes, pero no quiere hacer un berrinche y molestar a Mitsuba nuevamente. Después de todo, su hermana está enferma y él sabe que es grave. Prefiere ahorrarle los disgustos.

Entra a la casa con una pequeña maleta en mano y sabe que la odia al ver los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas que Hijikata comienza a remover.

Odia a Hijikata.

Sin embargo, Mitsuba sonríe cada vez que lo ve y es tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado que quizás deba replantearse eso de que le odia.

Pero no hoy.

Suena el timbre y su hermana se precipita hacia la entrada, la puerta está abierta, tocar solo es una formalidad y hay una mujer y dos niños pequeños con ella.

Sí, Sougo les odia nada más verlos. Pero es que es algo contra el mundo, no contra ellos.

O tal vez solo es algo que Hijikata le provoca, más bien.

La mujer se presenta como una vecina tres casas más abajo y sonríe enigmáticamente con un aire de elegancia que ni siquiera Mitsuba puede alcanzar. Aunque su hermana es mucho más guapa, por supuesto. Se llama Kouka y les está dando la bienvenida, ella y sus hijos lo están haciendo: Kamui y Kagura. Sougo se pregunta si es alguna clase de trabalenguas: Kouka, Kamui, Kagura.

El niño es de su edad, la niña un año más pequeña. El niño parece sobreprotector. La niña demasiado tonta. No le agradan ni le interesa que le agraden. Pero Mitsuba los manda a jugar al jardín a los tres y él debe convivir con ellos por el bien de su hermana.

* * *

 **Creo que es la primera vez que ambos me quedan tan OOC** **(hablo de la historia en general)** **y no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Debería dimitir ya de este negocio. Como sea, es simplemente un oneshot para otra ship que quedaba todavía más OOC con esa OTP, así que lo cambié todo lo que puede para que no quedara tan mal y… Perdió su propósito como oneshot, por lo tanto se dividió en partes, pero igual tampoco tiene mucho propósito. Se actualizará cada que me dé la gana, probablemente más pronto de lo que creen y la extensión de los capítulos puede variar entre las 100 palabras y las 2000. Este capítulo fue introductorio y la narrativa cambiará en el siguiente, siendo más directa y menos detallada.**

 **Las notas de autor cesarán a partir de ahora hasta el final del fic y cualquier duda se responderá por MP, quienes no tengan cuenta y tengan alguna duda, pasen a Facebook, por favor.**

 **Agradezco de antemano cualquier review que pudiera llegarme y traten de evitar el spam en la caja de comentarios.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _II._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

¡Crack!

Algo se rompe. No es un brazo, no es una pierna ni una quijada. No se rompe lo que es usual en los últimos dos años que lleva en ese vecindario que todavía odia, pero no tanto.

Es una maceta. Muchas macetas.

Sougo siente un empujón violento inmediatamente después. Su cabeza es un torbellino en ese momento. Ya puede sentir el regaño de la dueña de la casa, el de su hermana y el del tonto de Hijikata.

Un segundo más pasa, siente el césped fresco del jardín de la casa Yato bajo sus pantaloncillos cortos y al otro se siente arrastrado por un brazo que lo jala y lo insta a correr con vehemencia.

" _Largo"_ , le dice la mirada apurada de Kagura mientras ella misma corre hacia su perro Sadaharu y se embadurna con la tierra de las macetas. Es tan tonta que incluso acaba con algunos cortes en las palmas de las manos.

Oh.

De manera que Kamui, el hermano mayor de Kagura, es quien lo está jalando.

Para ser un niño tan listo a quien le llaman prodigio desde el jardín de niños, Sougo se tarda demasiado en procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar: estaba jugando con Kagura en el jardín de la casa de ella, luego se resbaló como un tarado y rompió una fila de macetas, las favoritas de la madre de su amiga. Ella lo echó de su casa con un empujón, exigiéndole a Kamui que se lo llevara y llamó a su perro, posiblemente para cubrir su fechoría y fingir que ella ha sido quien ha provocado el desastre.

Sougo no entiende. ¿Por qué Kagura haría eso?

—Porque yo no me puedo escabullir por la ventana de su habitación —responde cuando lo deja entrar en medio de la noche por la ventana de su balcón—. No hay un árbol y las cañerías están del lado de Mitsu.

—Pero estás castigada.

—Dos semanas. Sin salir _uh-uh_.

—Son vacaciones.

—Está bien. El sol este verano está muuy caliente y me va a achicharrar toda. No quiero quedar como una papa frita de cualquier manera.

A Sougo le cuesta entender todavía, ¿por qué habría de echarse la culpa y ganarse un castigo por él? No es como que él no le hubiera puesto la zancadilla esa misma mañana. O el día anterior a ese. O le hubiera dado de comer lodo el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. O le hubiera contestado mal una tarea a propósito y le hubiera dado de comer las cartulinas de su exposición a Sadaharu una noche antes de entregarla también.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —masculla la pregunta una vez más, todavía en el balcón, duda de entrar por si hay alguna clase de trampa en todo el asunto.

—Ya te dije. Porque el simio de los dos eres tú.

—Eres más changa que yo —refuta y entra en el cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _III._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—No es como si te fuera a dar cólera o rabia. Pero admito que sería divertido si te diera. Lástima que Sadaharu no esté enfermo, _uh-uhm._

—¿Por qué no simplemente haces el trabajo en equipo con Kika y terminas con todo esto? —sugiere Kamui.

Sougo patea una gran piedra que estorba en el camino de pavimento puro y caliente de regreso a sus casas. Tiene el ceño bien fruncido y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de la primaria. Su situación no le parece tan simple como a sus torpes vecinos. Él simplemente no quiere trabajar con Kika. Ella es… es…

—¿No saben lo empalagosa que es esa niña? Todo el rato está molestando con «Sougo mira esto» o «Sougo ayúdame en esto otro» o «Sougo, acompáñame a este lugar». ¡No me deja en paz ni un solo maldito segundo! ¡Y ni siquiera le puedo hacer nada porque la muy perra es hija de la maestra de aula!

Kamui silba largo y Kagura ríe abiertamente, con toda la intención de burlarse de su amigo y provocarle una vez más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Si Kika no te lo ha dicho no soy quien para decírtelo —explica Kamui conteniendo una risilla tonta y encogiéndose de hombros, zanjando el asunto.

—Para ser tan listo, en realidad eres muy tonto —declara Kagura, ganándose una mala mirada del susodicho y un zape en la nuca.

Sougo sacude la cabeza dejando de lado la batalla con la niña. Eso no va a llegar a ninguna parte y el problema no es lo que Kika debe decirle o no (que ni siquiera sabe qué es y ni le importa), sino el estúpido trabajo en parejas de la escuela. Lleva toda la semana procrastinándolo y ya es el último día. Ya había pensado en hacerlo solo, pero no confiaba en que Kika no fuera a contarle el chisme a la maestra (que además era su maldita madre) y la maestra ya había amenazado que si el trabajo era hecho por una sola persona le sacaría una mala nota. No le asustan las malas notas (él sabe que sabe y eso es lo que le importa), pero no le gusta entregarle malas notas a su hermana mayor sabiendo que puede conseguir una buena, y así obtener halagos y regalos con eso.

—Tú, acompáñame. Te dejo mi play station por una semana—chantajea un poco como última opción. El trabajo será más tolerable si hay allí alguien que al menos le agrada en serio.

—Tengo que reunirme en un rato para mi propia exposición. Así que paso. Ah, y hay videojuegos allí con Kounan.

—Está bien: un mes completo. Pero vamos.

—Dije paso.

—Te doy mis dulces que quedan en el bote que escondimos bajo el limonero de mi casa.

—Que no me da la gana. Y tú ya ni tienes dulces allí. Deja de comértelos.

Sougo chasquea la lengua, ignora la acusación y luego masculla insultos por "traidor abandonador" a Kamui.

—Vamos entonces, Kagura —pide como resignado a utilizar su último recurso.

Kagura se exalta de inmediato.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Kika ya me odia. Si voy contigo me va a odiar más. Y al menos aspiraba a que me invitara a su fiesta de diez años por eliminación. Ya sabes, por el pastel, los juegos y los dulces. Sus fiestas son geniales. ¡No me quiero perder la de este año otra vez por culpa de alguien que yo me sé!

—¿Qué? ¿Te odia alguien más aparte de mí? ¿Qué le haz hecho aparte de existir?

—Ya quedamos en que eres demasiado tonto para ser tan listo, _uh-uh_ —la niña pone los ojos en blanco, como resignándose a la estupidez de su vecino—. Ya no preguntes.

—Te doy los dulces que quedan en el bote. Son de café. Te gusta el café y no te dejan tomar en tu casa. Es un gran trato ¿no lo crees?

—¡Que esos dulces no son tuyos! —exclama Kamui, indignado y planeando sacar el mentado bote esa misma noche para evitarse sorpresitas a futuro.

—No quiero tus dulces.

—Añado: dejaré de ponerle tierra a tu sándwich a partir de ya.

—¡¿Le ponías tierra a mi sándwich, tarado?!

—Sólo a veces. Pero dejaré de hacerlo. Lo prometo. También dejaré de ponerle insectos.

—¡Argh! ¡Deberías morir!

—Deberían dejar de gritar. Me están dejando sordo —intenta tranquilizar Kamui con las manos en las orejas. Por eso no le gusta juntarse con el vecino cuando su hermana está cerca o estar con su hermana cuando Okita Sougo está cerca. Siempre gritan.

—¡Bien! ¡Prometo no embarrarte contra el pastel en ninguno de tus cumpleaños por el resto de tu vida! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer?!

—¡Quiero todos tus dulces de la fiesta de Kika! ¡Y que me traigas pastel! ¡Una rebanada bien grande!

—¡Eres una…! ¡Bien! ¡Trato! —cede.

—¡Trato!


	4. Chapter 4

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _IV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura pasa a través de la puerta sin intentar no hacer ruido en el proceso, en realidad, intenta hacer todo el ruido que puede. A Sougo le duele la cabeza como si se la taladraran y el ruido de cada paso le pone de pésimo humor. Más.

—Me debes una. Una grande. Y gorda.

—¿Cómo tú, cerda?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. El insulto no tiene efecto en ella y Sougo lo sabe, de igual manera lo lanzó porque fue el más fácil que se le ocurrió en medio de su agonía.

—¿Sabes? Escuché por ahí que los tontos no atrapan resfriados, _ajá_. ¿Cómo es que tú has atrapado uno? ¿Eres un caso especial, _eh_?

—Lárgate, perra infernal.

—Sí, sí. Ya me voy. No quiero que me contagies tu herpes. Sólo… —Kagura abre su mochila, saca una carpeta y esparce montones de juegos de hojas grapadas por encima de él y la cama—... Aquí están, bastardo mal nacido, matado de la secundaria, nerd de nerds, complejo de hermana, candil de la calle y oscuridad de la casa, los apuntes de toda la semana. ¿A que te morías por ellos? Y no, no me los regreses. No son de Kamui. Los pasé en limpio para ti, _uh-uh_. Por eso me debes una tan grande como tu estupidez.

—Yo no te pedí nada —balbucea Sougo con la nariz congestionada y unas ganas de arrancarse la cabeza del dolor.

—Puedes agradecérmelo después. Estaré encantada de escucharlo —Kagura cierra la puerta y se va en medio de unas risas psicóticas.


	5. Chapter 5

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _V._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—Luces como una puta. No te va el uniforme. Trata de realzarte las nalgas que no tienes. Das pena.

Okita se ríe del intento desvergonzado de Kagura por fingir que no le importa.

—¿Qué? ¿Envidia de que ya vaya a la preparatoria y tú sigas siendo una mocosa de secundaria?

—Claro que no tengo envidia de que seas más viejo que yo.

Sougo se marcha en medio de una risa macabra de su casa. Kagura se alegra de que Kamui no sea tan ridículo como para modelarle su uniforme de la preparatoria también. Eso le daría asco.

Suspira.

—No será el primer año que tenga que irme sola hasta la escuela, tarado —musita hacia la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _VI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Ya le parecía sospechoso que Sougo le estuviera acompañando a comprar un vestido sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba ir a comprar ropa con mujeres. Y por su voluntad. Por más que el tarado de su vecino amara a su hermana mayor, no podía quitar la cara de irritación cada vez que le acompañaba a comprar ropa.

—¿Entonces?

Kagura tuerce la boca en un gesto disgustado. Está molesta y no intenta nada por ocultarlo.

—El evento es mañana, uh-uh.

—No será ninguna pérdida.

—Me has hecho comprar un maldito vestido. Debiste decirlo antes, chihuahua.

—Sí, bueno, creí que me ibas a matar.

La chica le suelta dos manotazos y un puntapié en la espinilla.

—Te quiero matar ahora —lo vuelve a patear.

—Igual ni querías ir.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos hago con este vestido, eh?

—Puedes quemarlo —a Sougo le brillan los ojos ante la perspectiva de una hoguera y un vestido nuevo ardiendo en medio, todavía con la etiqueta puesta—. Te ayudo.

—Eres un maldito sádico, tú.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Si quieres llevar a tu novia de dos días en lugar de a mí al evento de promoción de tu cuñado supongo que no es mi problema.

Okita le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que siempre le dirige a ella.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

Ella le saca el dedo corazón. Está muy molesta, pero lo dice en serio. Sougo sólo la invitó porque debía llevar acompañante y ella era su única opción en ese momento. Ella no quería ir tampoco, por cierto, pero ya se había hecho a la idea, así que esta situación era como una piedra en el zapato y un gran dilema. No sabía si sentirse enojada porque la botara el bastardo de su vecino o contenta porque ya no tendría que usar tacones.

—Una cosa más —pide Okita—. Debes decirle a Mitsuba que fue tu idea y no la mía. Se enojará conmigo.

—Ojalá y te mueras pronto —sentencia Kagura caminando con su vestido nuevo en una bolsa.

Sus ahorros al caño y su gozo en un pozo.


	7. Chapter 7

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _VII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Las maletas en sus manos son bastante pesadas, pero Sougo decide no quejarse. Favor con favor se paga y es lo mínimo que puede hacer por Kagura y la salvada de vida que le está haciendo a él y a su cartera. La encamina hasta el coche de sus papás y pone las maletas en la cajuela del auto.

—Dejé una copia de la llave en el balcón. Hazla de simio otra vez y la alcanzarás. Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Ya. Gracias —ni siquiera le refuta que la simia de la relación es ella. No viene al caso.

—Me debes una. Una grande. Una enorme. Una del tamaño de la Torre de Pisa, _ajá_.

—Te la pagaré, lo juro.

—No me has pagado un montón de cosas que me debes. ¡Pero esta sí te la cobraré, _uhm-uh_! ¡Lo prometo!

—Sí, cóbramela. Te la pagaré. Y lavaré tus sábanas. Lo prometo.

—¡Lávalas! ¡Por favor, lávalas! ¡Y quiero una botella de desinfectante para cuando vuelva! ¡Diez botellas de desinfectante! —pide a voz en grito, luego añade a media voz—. Sólo no me dejes recuerditos de tus fornicadas con tu novia —Kagura finge escalofríos un segundo y arcadas. Luego suspira más apachurrada de lo normal para un charla como esa y le da dos palmaditas a Sougo en el hombro a modo de despedida—. Mi familia y yo volvemos en tres semanas. Despídeme de Mitsu y Toushi.

—Lo haré. Gracias. Adiós. Y no lo llames Toushi. Me da asco.

—¡Deja de agradecerme! ¡Me das escalofríos!

Sougo se encoge de hombros y ríe.


	8. Chapter 8

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _VIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura mira el paisaje cambiar de rojizo a negro mientras el día se convierte en noche. Siente el culo plano y cierta incomodidad en su hombro izquierdo. Se le está entumiendo y, posiblemente, humedeciendo.

—Sabes que puedes abofetearlo si quieres —sugiere Hijikata con un tono de voz bajo.

—No necesito tu permiso, Toushi, uh-uh. Y yo no abofeteo. Yo doy puñetazos.

—Ya.

Hijikata le da una calada a su cigarrillo, no sin antes cerciorarse que Mitsuba está dormida en el asiento del copiloto y no puede regañarlo por ello. Luego, el camino continúa en silencio.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Todavía unas tres horas.

—Pero ya llevamos como cinco, sí.

—Llevamos cuatro horas y media en carretera.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Kagura desestima la certeza de Hijikata y se pregunta cómo va a soportar otras tres horas de esa sensación en su hombro antes de que se harte y despierte a Sougo de una vez por todas.

—Te he dicho que puedes golpearlo si quieres. Parece incómodo —insiste Hijikata.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

El ronroneo del motor del auto es todo lo que se escucha durante las próximas tres horas.


	9. Chapter 9

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _IX._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—No sé cuándo fue que te convertiste en un pervertido. No eras así de niño, uh-uhm. Ni en la secundaria. No se te veía. Eras un nerd que no sabía de la vida y que hacía todo bien para que su hermana le acariciara la cabeza y le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Jamás fui un marginado.

—Pero casi, sí. Antes de que fueras un maldito pervertido verte bien para Mitsu era todo lo que te importaba.

—¿Conoces a Makoto?

—¿El tipo de ese anime que acaba teniendo un harén? ¿Él qué?

—Exactamente ese. Él no era así, ¿sabes? Fue víctima de las circunstancias. De Sekai. Ella comenzó todo eso.

—Makoto es bastante bastardo y ni siquiera te odio tanto como para querer compararte con él. ¿Pero quieres decir que Mie fue tu Sekai, uh? Fue ella con quien fornicaste en mi cuarto, así que la recuerdo, bastardo.

Sougo se encoge de hombros dejando al aire si le da la razón o no. Kagura asume que es un sí.

—Eres un bastardo —vuelve a insultar Kagura con poca energía. Ella también deja la duda de si lo dice por ahora o por toda la vida.

Están afuera del consultorio de un urólogo (Sougo no había querido ir solo, así que arrastró a Kagura con él), esperando su cita. El muchacho está casi seguro de que tiene una infección venérea y, tras mucha vacilación y luego de Kagura darle unos veinte puñetazos en todo el cuerpo para que fuera a revisarse, están allí.

—Odiaba a Mie —declara la muchacha sin ganas.

—Nunca lo noté.

—Soy buena fingiendo.

—Era un sarcasmo.

—Me da igual. La odiaba. La odio. Por su culpa debo estar afuera del consultorio del urólogo en mi día libre del trabajo —se queja la chica, harta de todo ese asunto.

—¿Ves? Culpa de Sekai.

—En realidad es tu maldita culpa, sí. ¿Debías meterte con cualquier puta y contagiarte de su…? Yo que sé, ¿herpes? Y pensar que todas mis bromas sobre tú teniendo herpes se volverían realidad, _uh-uh_.

—No son cualquier puta. No cobran.

—Eso es lo de menos, _ajá._

—Neh. Es gratis. No puede ser lo de menos.

—¿Entonces yo debería meterme con cualquier tipo mientras no me cobre? ¿Unas cinco veces a la semana y con uno diferente cada día?

Sougo la toma de la muñeca fuertemente, lastimándola.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo y yo no? ¿O es machismo?

—No te pongas feminazi —la suelta. Kagura se queda con las marcas rojizas de sus dedos delgados sobre su piel pálida. Se molesta por la palabra que utiliza más que por la violencia ejercida, pero lo deja hablar sin recriminarle—. Simplemente… tú no lo hagas. No sé cómo esté Kamui con estos asuntos, pero creo que estoy lo suficientemente jodido por los dos. Quizás los tres.

—Ya. Ni siquiera me dan ganas de hacerlo con cualquiera, _uh-uh_ —admite, luego susurra—. Porque soy una romántica de mierda y tú ni siquiera lo sabes.


	10. Chapter 10

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _X._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Sougo se afianza más a la parrilla trasera de la motoneta, asustado de que semejante juguete pueda alcanzar tal velocidad. Cree que, en cualquier segundo, va a acabar como huevo estrellado de sádico contra un poste o un auto.

—¿Dónde mierda conseguiste tu licencia de conducir?

Kagura chasquea la lengua bajo el casco, pero Sougo alcanza a escucharla, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

—No tengo —admite.

—¿Entonces quién mierda te prestó una puta motoneta para que la manejes como si fuera la carroza de la muerte?

—Gin (ya sabes, el tipo para el que trabajo) dice que los permisos para conducir sólo fueron creados para que los robaimpuestos como Toushi puedan llevar a su mesa más del dinero de los pobres esta vez a manera de sobornos en lugar de ganarlo honestamente y con el sudor de su frente como él, así que le amenacé un poco para que me la prestara con unos actos ilegales que ha hecho y accedió.

A Okita le dan ganas de defender a Hijikata, se arrepiente una milésima de segundo después. Con el paso de los años ha comenzado a apreciarle un poco, pero no tanto como para ponerse de su lado. Elige mejor sentir lástima por el jefe de la chica.

—Sólo trata de hacerme llegar a la graduación en una pieza, ¿quieres, China?

—Deja el ' _China_ '. Fue cosa de un momento ese tonto disfraz para el festival escolar, chihuahua, _uhmp_.

—Bien, _Kagura_. Ahora trata de no atropellar ancianos ni intentar chocar contra todo lo que se mueva.

—No seas mariquita y deja de quejarte, _uh-uh_. Voy a acelerar.


	11. Chapter 11

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kamui se fuma un pitillo frente a Sougo, quien nunca pensó que su vecino fuera del tipo que fumara. Ese es un hábito que considera exclusivo de Hijikata.

—Está roja como un tomate —dice el de cabello bermellón—. Suda como en un sauna.

—Ya.

—Tiene una intravenosa. Sueros dicen.

—Ya.

—Pero no se va a morir.

—Ya.

—Sólo es una insolación.

—Ya.

—Y hemos cerrado el balcón con llave desde el otro lado.

—Ya.

—Y es tu culpa.

—Ya.

—Quiero romperte ambas piernas, ¿lo sabes? —Kamui sigue sonriendo encantadoramente, como siempre—. No debiste traerla de arriba para abajo todos estos días.

—Mi culpa. Nunca creí que fuera tan débil —Sougo levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Golpea tan fuerte que a veces olvido que es tan frágil como un vampiro.

—Sabes que es verano —prosigue el otro—. No debiste llevarla.

—Ya.

—Y estabas buscando un regalo para una mujer.

—Perdóname por considerar a tu hermana menor como una mujer y pedirle su ayuda. Dejaré de hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Kamui medio suspira y se queda con una idea a medio camino de salir de su boca, rindiéndose antes de lanzarla. Seguramente otra discusión.

—Eres un idiota —dice al final.

—Ya.

—Mi viejo te odia.

—Nunca le agradé de todas formas. No es una noticia nueva.

—Mamá te odia también.

Sougo masculla un "mierda" y patea una piedra de su jardín. Eso sí le parece malo.

—No quiero gastar fuerzas en odiarte también, así que haz un favor y al menos deja de escalar hasta el cuarto de mi hermana.

Okita ríe sin ganas.

—No sé cómo eso va a solucionar su insolación, _hermanito_.

Kamui sacude la cabeza en negativa y observa el árbol donde hace muchos años ambos enterraron un bote de dulces para comer durante emergencias. Aquel que desenterró cuando Sougo sobornó a Kagura para que lo acompañara a hacer una tarea. Aquellos tiempos cuando su vecino era un idiota y no sabía de mujeres.

—Es una lástima —dice, luego aparta su mirada del limonero y se aleja de la casa Okita a paso moderado—. La próxima vez voy a darte algo más que una advertencia —Sougo sabe que Kamui está sonriendo mientras lo dice.

Kagura debe estar muy mal como para que su hermano mayor haya ido a amenazarle, concluye. Como en una telenovela.

Al menos debería ir a visitarla.

(Sabe que el balcón de su cuarto siempre estará abierto para él, no importa cuántos candados le pongan).


	12. Chapter 12

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—No necesitas estar aquí —espeta Sougo, mucho más ácido de lo normal—. No soy un maldito niño.

—No lo eres. Pero eres un idiota como cuando sí lo eras, _uh-uhm_.

Okita sube las escaleras de su casa vacía con Kagura pisándole los talones. No enciende ni una sola luz y la chica sólo alcanza a escuchar cuando se golpea contra algún mueble por casualidad. Ella también sabe el camino y puede sortearlo mucho mejor que él, quizás porque su mente está más clara y porque siempre le ha tocado andar más a oscuras que a la luz del sol.

—Lárgate —le ordena Sougo con vehemencia al abrir la puerta de su cuarto a tientas—. Ya me has visto llegar. Tu promesa está cumplida.

Ella no responde porque no le importa lo que le diga. Él le cierra la puerta en la cara que hace despertar al perro del vecino, que comienza a aullar. La chica siente que las fuerzas se le desvanecen un poco ante el gesto de Sougo, pero no se da por vencida. Se sorprende, sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de que no le ha puesto el pestillo. Sí, es sólo un idiota que no sabe pedir lo que quiere.

Kagura entra al cuarto de Sougo que arroja una atmósfera inquietante. No es la primera vez que está allí. De hecho, estuvo allí esa misma mañana, pero ahora el aura depresiva de su dueño le hace parecer como un terreno inhóspito, un lugar en el que nunca ha estado. Supone que, si pudiera hacer un símil, lo compararía con el corazón de su amigo justo en ese momento. Alcanza a vislumbrar su silueta acostada con la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle que se filtra entre las rendijas de la ventana y ve sus hombros sacudirse. No está segura de si es por ira o por llanto. Tal vez un poco de las dos.

Con precaución y al cabo de unos minutos de observarlo, la Yato se acerca a él lo más silenciosamente que puede y se sienta en el borde del colchón. Toca suavemente su hombro por un segundo y, al ver que sólo se sacude por la sorpresa pero no la aparta, devuelve su mano allí.

—Mitsu va a estar bien. ¿Escuchaste al doctor? Hay esperanza.

Sougo no responde, sigue temblando. Kagura comienza a tararear suavemente una canción de cuna, de esas que recuerda que Mitsuba les cantaba cuando ella se quedaba a dormir allí junto con Kamui. Se acuesta poco a poco a su lado, dispuesto a no dejarlo solo esa noche, coloca las palmas de sus manos en la espalda ancha de él y recarga su frente en medio de sus omóplatos.

No deja de cantar en ningún momento.

Kagura no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa ni cuántas veces ha repetido la misma canción, sólo siente le boca seca de tanto tararearla para cuando Sougo se voltea y esconde su rostro contra su pálida clavícula. Lo siguiente que siente es su blusa ponerse húmeda y luego ella se pone a llorar también antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.


	13. Chapter 13

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Sougo carga un par de maletas, una en cada brazo, y las pone en la cajuela del auto de Hijikata, sin ganas. Kagura lo nota con el rostro lívido y con varios kilogramos menos. Se le notan las ojeras bajo los ojos y su pelo está deslucido; su andar es lento y arrastrado. Parece como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento.

Lo acompaña adentro de la casa nuevamente y le ayuda con dos de las tres valijas que faltan para terminar. Ella siempre ha sido una chica fuerte.

Ella es una chica fuerte.

—Quita esa maldita cara de funeral, _uh-uh_. Sólo se está yendo al maldito campo para recuperarse. No se ha muerto. Mitsu no se va a morir.

—No hables como si supieras —Kagura sabe que Sougo no lo dice porque lo sienta de verdad (él sólo está demasiado cansado, demasiado drenado por las últimas dos semanas casi viviendo en el hospital, demasiado asustado como para bajar la guardia aunque sea un poco), pero incluso así le duele la manera en que se lo dice. No es como si ella no quisiera a Mitsuba. No es como si ella no entendiera perfectamente lo que siente (no es como si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia).

Mitsuba baja del auto por última vez con su paso grácil un poco afectado por su reciente convalecencia. Abraza a Sougo con fuerza y le besa la cara tantas veces que, si llevara labial, seguro ya lo habría dejado colorado en todas partes.

—Kondo vendrá en tres días para instalarse en casa. Trátalo bien y no te portes mal.

—Lo que tú digas, hermana —se doblega ante ella fácilmente con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

La mujer abandona a su hermano y va hacia Kagura, la abraza y la besa en ambas mejillas y le pide un último favor: cuidar de su pequeño hermano. Kagura se guarda el alegato de que ella es incluso menor que él y se lo promete con el corazón en la mano. De Hijikata se despide con un saludo marcial y se alegra de que no se haya pensado siquiera un segundo el irse con ella. Sabe que Sougo también lo piensa incluso si se guarda las palabras en su interior como el idiota que es.

El coche arranca y la calle se siente repentinamente vacía.

—Maldita universidad —musita Sougo, Kagura se pone a su lado mientras agita su mano al aire en señal de adiós—. Debería marcharme yo también con ella.

—Mitsu está en buenas manos.

—No lo sé —admite, pero no lo dice por Hijikata, sino por la enfermedad. No está seguro de que vaya a mejorar. Puede que nunca vaya a estarlo, Kagura lo presiente e, intentado ser de apoyo y parecer natural, cubre la mano empuñada de él con la suya propia.

Y cuando Sougo destensa su mano y no se deshace de la suya, Kagura realmente piensa que allí se está dando algo.


	14. Chapter 14

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XIV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—Vamos, China. Un rato más —pide Okita tomándola de la muñeca para que no escape—. Ni siquiera es tan tarde.

—Te dije que quería llegar temprano, sí.

—Ni siquiera es medianoche. ¿Qué eres? ¿Cenicienta?

Kagura convierte sus manos en flojos puños, un poco de desesperación se muestra en su cara.

—Sólo quiero irme. Ni siquiera soy universitaria todavía. Soy ilegal y todo, uh-uhm.

Okita pone los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta; le parece ridícula y sacada de un manual.

—Bebes desde los quince de tu amiga la hija del presidente. Cuando vomitaste, por cierto.

—Sólo quiero irme —le pide nuevamente, casi rogando, parece desesperada por salir de esa finca—. Vamos.

—Ni siquiera es medianoche —repite Okita—. Y prometiste traerme y llevarme a casa. ¿Tus promesas no valen nada, eh, China?

—Por eso vámonos ya —comienza a elevar la voz.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?

Los labios de Kagura tiemblan y mira hacia todos lados, sus ojos se humedecen ligeramente, pero Okita lo achaca al constante humo de cigarro que impregna el aire y lo vuelve cada vez más y más espeso, difícil de respirar.

—Es que…

—¡Sou! —interrumpen un grupo de chicas cerca de ellos y Kagura se paraliza por un segundo al escuchar el apodo. Okita sonríe de medio lado y le da dos palmadas en el hombro a su vecina.

—Creo que te puedes ir. Ya encontré cómo regresar a casa.

—Si es que regresas, "Sou" —dice Kagura con sarcasmo antes de marcharse todo lo rápido que puede del lugar.

* * *

 **Sólo quería agradecer por haber alcanzado los 100 comentarios en esta historia. Me parece que es la primera vez que los alcanzo en este fandom, así que muchas gracias.**

 **Tengan un bonito día.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

A la primera persona que ve al llegar a la funeraria es a Kamui con los ojos vacíos recibiendo las condolencias de un montón de personas que Okita no había visto en toda su vida; sin embargo, el chico parece conocer muy bien a cada adulto que se le acerca a darle el pésame. Cuando se acerca a él, Sougo se da cuenta que su vecino no tiene simplemente la mirada perdida en algo más allá de ese lugar y de su propia existencia, sino que también parece haber envejecido cinco años en tan solo un fin de semana.

—No sé qué mierda decir —admite y lo envuelve en un abrazo de condolencias, sin embargo, dura demasiado tiempo para ser sólo una simple cortesía. Sougo siente cómo Kamui se afianza más a él y le aprieta con su fuerza desmesurada, empero, él no se atreve a quejarse. Lo siente tranquilizarse un poco y lo suelta. Todavía no sabe qué decir—. Ella es… ella era… —se le traban las palabras en la garganta. Si bien su hermana Mitsuba es toda la madre que Sougo conoce en su vida, Kouka, la madre de sus amigos, siempre ha sido una persona importante para él. Recuerda vagamente haberse puesto de su parte en el jardín de niños cuando había sido claramente su culpa haberle arrojado un frasco de pintura a su compañero de mesa. En sus memorias también está ella recogiéndolo de la primaria junto a sus hijos y comprándole chucherías de vez en cuando. Regañándolo por hacer desastre en su casa o felicitándolo junto a Mitsuba por ser un muchacho tan capaz.

Al final, Sougo no dice nada, pero Kamui entiende.

—Pero… ¿cómo…? Ella… siempre parecía tan bien —sigue intentándolo Okita.

—No quería que se supiera —responde Kamui, en automático. Seguramente es una respuesta que ha dado más de una vez en las últimas dos noches.

Una persona más llega y desplaza a Okita de su lugar, quien abandona a Kamui de manera reticente. Busca ahora con la mirada al padre del chico, pero no lo ve en ninguna parte. Seguramente está rellenando más formularios en algún lugar. Su atención se concentra ahora en buscar a Kagura, a quien no ve por ninguna parte de la sala principal. Siente un peso instalarse en su estómago y emprende una búsqueda casi desesperada.

Sortea a los dolientes, las mesas y las sillas, las coronas de flores, la busca en los baños y en otras salas. No aparece. Se maldice a sí mismo por lo bajo, por no poder encontrarla, por no saber qué decirle cuando la vea, por haber estropeado su celular días antes y por haberse largado a una playa junto a sus compañeros de universidad los últimos tres días. Se maldice incluso por nacer y por no haber podido estar con la llorona de su vecina cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Al final, Sougo encuentra a Kagura en una capilla al fondo de la funeraria.

Ella ni siquiera es creyente. Nadie en su familia lo es (lo era).

Kagura no está sola, sin embargo. Hay un hombre a su lado en cuyo hombro recarga su frente mientras ambos están sentados en una pequeña banca. Al otro lado de ella hay un chico que le da palmaditas en la espalda, intentando consolarla. Con un poco de trabajo, Sougo los identifica como su jefe y el otro empleado que trabajan con ella en la mentada Yorozuya.

Se siente aliviado al ver que no está llorando sola como una tonta.

Todavía con la mente en blanco y sintiéndose más tonto que nunca, se acerca a ellos con pasos lentos que resuenan en el silencio de la capilla. Aquellos tres son sus únicos ocupantes. El hombre de cabello plateado voltea y sus ojos se encuentran. Nunca se han visto, pero él parece reconocerle y, con un asentimiento, se comunica con el muchacho, quien comienza a levantarse de su lugar.

—Gin —llama Kagura a su jefe con voz pastosa y quebrada, suplicándole que no la deje sola, tomándole de la mano con desesperación. Él envuelve sus manos pequeñas entre las dos grandes de él y se las aprieta, pero, incluso así, se marcha. Ella parece perdida por un instante y se afianza por un segundo a la playera del chico más joven antes de que su mirada se cruce con la carmesí de Okita. Entonces deja caer sus manos y espera.

Espera.

Sougo no se mueve aunque quiere hacerlo. No dice nada tampoco hasta que los otros dos han abandonado por completo el lugar. Entonces susurra un torpe y sentido:

—Lo siento.

Ella le mira con los ojos azules hinchados y las marcas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

—Está bien —responde con voz entrecortada.

Okita se siente como una mierda al escuchar su tono de voz y su respuesta.

Ella le ha perdonado por no haber estado allí para ella.

Kagura es demasiado buena.

No demora un segundo más y camina hacia ella, apretándola en un abrazo fortísimo que la envuelve toda contra sí. Ella le hecha las manos al cuello y se queda en silencio. No hay sollozos ni hipidos, tampoco siente su camisa humedecerse.

Ya ha llorado suficiente y él no ha estado a tiempo para secar sus lágrimas


	16. Chapter 16

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XVI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—Sabes que me debes un montón —dice Kagura con voz plana—. Y todavía no me has pagado ninguna.

Okita inclina la cabeza con gesto desentendido.

—Te he pagado tanto como me has dado.

Kagura frunce el ceño automáticamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuanto?

—No es tiempo de hablar para eso —cambia el tema—. Estoy apurado. Eres mi última esperanza.

—Eres como una maldita lacra, uh-uh. Consíguete un trabajo.

A pesar de sus quejas, Kagura busca su cartera entre un montón de ropa apilada sobre una silla hasta que la encuentra. Sougo ha vuelto a entrar por su balcón como en los viejos tiempos y esta vez ha sido de entrada por salida: necesita dinero. Saca un par de billetes con lástima y se los extiende a él, quien rápidamente los toma y los mete a su cartera.

—Te los pagaré la próxima semana.

La chica asiente, pero no cuenta con ello.

Adiós dinero.


	17. Chapter 17

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XVII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Okita le entrega un paquete pobremente envuelto con papel de colores y listones, lo mejor que ha podido envolver, a una Kagura que la mira confundido.

—¿Es una bomba? —pregunta sin atreverse a tomar el regalo—. ¿Hay mierda de Sadaharu allí adentro?

—No es ninguna maldita broma, China —puntualiza—. Es seguro.

Kagura asiente, pero toma el regalo con el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, nada más. Nunca se es demasiado cauteloso ante un obsequio de Okita Sougo.

El chico ve a su vecina desenvolver el obsequio arrancando el papel y rompiendo los listones sin mucho cuidado y, cuando queda solamente la caja de cartón a la vista, eleva la vista a él, la baja al regalo y así sucesivamente unas cinco ocasiones hasta que él, cansado, la golpea en la cabeza y le repite que es seguro.

—Como sea mierda o alguna cosa de esas… —amenaza y luego destapa la caja de una vez por todas. Encuentra su regalo allí adentro, perfectamente inofensivo a la vista—. Es una peineta —la toma entre sus dedos y la examina con cuidado—. Los dientes no parecen estar afilados, sí. ¿Seguro que no son navajas?

Okita pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te estás graduando, maldita China. Ha sido un año duro para ti y estoy obsequiándote algo porque dejarás de ser una ilegal preparatoriana. Aunque todavía no tengas identificación.

—Es… es… —titubea Kagura, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo decirlo—. Muy bonita.

—Sí, recibí un poco de ayuda —sonríe de medio lado. No una sonrisa como a ella le da usualmente (de esas que auguraban complicidad y malas intenciones), sino una mucho más… torpe.

—Es azul. ¿Sabías que mi vestido es azul?

—Kamui me lo dijo —admite, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿También te dijo que es él quien va a acompañarme en la fiesta?

—Lo dijo. Dijo que no permitiría que fueras con ese virgen de gafas con el que trabajas. Dijo que no permitiría que ningún bastardo te tocara cuando andas en un vestido tan revelador. ¿De verdad es revelador tu vestido, China?

Kagura balbucea maldiciones con un tono apenas audible. Sougo sabe que están dirigidas a su hermano mayor.

El muchacho se mete las manos en los bolsillos y escanea la habitación en busca del vestido, pero no lo encuentra. Seguramente está en el armario, guardado para que la bestia de la chica no pueda hacerle daño antes de tiempo.

Siempre que tenían un evento importante, Kouka solía guardar bajo llave el vestuario de sus hijos, así que, incluso si su madre no estaba más con ellos y su padre pasara más tiempo en la base militar que en casa, ella y su hermano no querían dejar atrás las viejas tradiciones.

—Bueno y no… ¿quieres ir?

Okita parpadea, un poco sorprendido.

—Es mañana. No tengo un traje. Y trabajo por las tardes.

—¿Trabajas? —inquiere, sorprendida genuinamente—. Por eso ya no te paras aquí tan seguido. ¿Y en qué trabajas? ¿Eres un estriper?

—Ganaría más, pero no es eso. Soy un simple repartidor en una simple florería.

Antes de que Kagura se eche a reír, Okita ya siente su risa. Era lo que esperaba desde antes de decirle su lugar de trabajo.

—¡¿Florería?! ¡¿Tú?! —y sigue riendo. El chico hace como que se tapa los oídos por causa de su risa estridente—. Ay, una florería —Kagura se limpia una lagrimilla imaginaria del ojo—. Qué delicado.

—Ya.

La muchacha ríe por última vez y luego se pone un poco más seria, más no juguetona.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas o no vas conmigo?

—Son fiestas de preparatorianos —se la piensa, Kagura pone los ojos en blanco—. Seguro no habrá alcohol legal por allí. Una mierda.

—Perdón, señor borracho —dice ella sarcásticamente—. Perdón por tener diecisiete todavía y mis compañeros igual. Ahora, ¿vas o no vas?

—Voy. Aunque llegaré tarde.

—No importa. El principio de estos eventos no valen la pena como quiera, uh-uh. Kamui nos llevará en el coche de papá. Intenta no llegar tan tarde, ¿quieres? Tampoco quiero quedarme sin mesa y en el reservado no estás incluido tú.

—Siempre puedes darme tu silla. Y tu platillo.

—¿También quieres el vestido?

—Nah. No quiero opacarte —ríe—. Bien, China, tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y no te incluye, así que me voy largando de aquí.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Contagiarte de más herpes? —se burla Kagura y, sorpresivamente, Sougo se ríe con ella.

Le da mala espina.

—Adiós, China —se despide antes de treparse por el balcón y bajar por el árbol al frente, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Kagura corre hacia la barandilla y, contra su propia personalidad, grita pidiendo una confirmación:

—Pero sí vendrás mañana, ¿verdad?

Sougo se sacude la tierra de las rodillas y las manos antes de responder.

—Ya te dije que sí.

Se marcha silbando una canción que Kagura no conoce y ella le mira la espalda hasta que entra a su propia casa.

Sougo no aparece en su casa al día siguiente, mucho menos en su graduación.


	18. Chapter 18

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XVIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Okita encuentra a Kagura en el jardín delantero de su casa, Kamui está junto a ella, regando el césped, y de vez en cuando dirige el chorro de la manguera directo hacia su cara. Es una escena veraniega que le parece muy familiar a Sougo, puesto que, en el pasado, él formaba parte de ellas, sin embargo, esta vez no le invitan a que se una puesto que, cuando arriba al jardín de sus amigos, ambos se quedan en silencio y la manguero sólo comienza a hacer un charco en los pies de Kamui.

Sougo sabe que no es momento para bromas, pero la hace de todos modos.

—Te estás orinando —le dice a Kamui. No sabe si está intentando aligerar el ambiente o sólo es muy idiota.

Probablemente lo segundo.

—Pero mira quién se deja ver cuarenta y ocho horas después de su último avistamiento —dice Kamui, sonriendo como siempre. Esa sonrisa de siempre es la que augura peligro a cada momento.

—Tienes tres segundos antes de que decida ponerte un puñetazo entre los ojos y un rodillazo en las costillas, uh-uh —dice Kagura. Suena como una amenaza cualquiera, una de esas amenazas de las de siempre, pero hay algo de seriedad en su cara y en el andar cauteloso de Kamui que le dicen a Okita que esta no es una simple discusión porque está molesta como muchas veces antes, sino que ella está molesta de verdad.

En el pasado, sólo han tenido unas cuantas de estas peleas. Son peleas horribles para Okita. En ellas no hay patadas ni puños al aire, no hay insultos graciosos ni ridículos, esas cosas son más fáciles, las conoce, puede manejarlas. Empero, cuando Kagura está molesta de verdad, nunca lo golpea ni le dice "Sádico". Cuando está molesta de verdad hace que todo le explote en la cara, como un globo de agua.

—Uno —comienza a contar la Yato. El agua sigue haciendo un charco a los pies de Kamui—. Dos —. Sougo sabe que es malo no darle una respuesta, pero tampoco tiene una. Ni siquiera está buscando una excusa en su cabeza. Sabe que le ha prometido algo y no ha cumplido. Punto. Sabe que la razón tampoco será suficiente para ella. ¿Desde cuando estar enamorado de la hija del patrón cuenta como excusa para plantar a tu mejor amiga? Para empezar, la palabra "enamorar" ni siquiera va con él. Es antinatural. Ella se reiría—. Tres.

Aunque la muchacha acaba de contar, no hay ruido ni las amenazas se cumplen. Están los tres en silencio.

—Pudiste haber avisado —dice Kagura llena de rencor—. Pudiste al menos decir que no ibas a venir, sí. Así no hubiera estado esperando por ti como una idiota toda la noche.

No está levantando la voz. Tiene el tono medio bajo y le mira a los ojos con rabia. Kamui se mantiene en silencio, pero su cuerpo está girado hacia su hermana, como cuidándola en lugar de mirarle molesto él también. Seguramente ya han hablado de esto antes. Seguramente Kamui ya sabe qué tantas mierdas le quiere reventar su hermana a la cara. Y la apoya. Puede que él sea su amigo, pero ella es su hermana y ahora el uno a la otra son todo lo que tienen.

—Lo olvidé —admite, aunque no dice que recordó su compromiso un poco más tarde, cuando ya pasaba la medianoche y decidió que era demasiado tarde y ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar allí. Empero, para suavizar las cosas, añade—: lo siento.

Eso enfurece más a Kagura.

—Estabas con una puta —suelta la chica con la cabeza muy caliente para buscar otra clase de excusas o para razonar lo que está diciendo. Comienza con un tono de voz normal, pero poco a poco va elevándolo hasta comenzar a hablar a gritos en medio de su jardín—. ¿O estabas demasiado borracho para llamar? ¿O es que estabas demasiado harto de tu vecina la llorona que se ha pasado los últimos cuatro meses lamentándose por la muerte de su madre un día sí y otro también? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás harto de mí y toda mi mierda?

—Kagura —es Kamui quien intenta detener el caballo desbocado que es la boca de su hermana menor.

—¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? —inquiere Sougo un poco exaltado por el ímpetu y las acusaciones de su amiga, sin embargo, intenta controlarse para no acabar gritando como ella y terminar peor.

—¡Nunca estás cuando te necesito! ¡Siempre encuentras algo mejor qué hacer o alguien más interesante! Estás harto de mí, sólo tienes que admitirlo para que este maldito problema se acabe. Prefieres estar con putas y borracho cada maldito día.

—¡No seas dramática! Esas mierdas no tienen nada qué ver con lo de ayer. ¡No es como si te hubiera dejado plantada en el altar!

—No le grites a mi hermana —advierte Kamui, acercándose a la chica y tomándola por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Pero la chica no se deja. Eso no va a quedarse allí, al parecer.

—Sólo era una maldita fiesta de graduación a la que ni siquiera querías ir.

—¡Era mi puta graduación! —grita de una vez por todas—. ¡Incluso si no quería ir ya tenía el vestido puesto y el compromiso hecho! ¡Tenía los putos platillos pagados, incluso uno para ti, como si te lo merecieras! ¡Era mi maldita graduación y llegué tan tarde que ni siquiera pude despedirme de nadie porque estaba esperando que tu cara de idiota se apareciera por aquí!

—¡¿Por qué diablos no sólo te fuiste?! —acaba gritando Sougo de una vez por todas. Kamui le gruñe y le dice que no tiene derecho a hablarle así a su hermana. Pero al muchacho le vale un reverendo pepino la opinión de Kamui en este momento.

Siempre es así. Siempre que Kagura está enojada de verdad grita cosas incoherentes, como una reina del drama y él no puede hacer nada excepto defenderse de la misma forma aunque sabe que esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas en esos momentos. Es sólo que, cuando la escucha gritar, sus ojos se llenan de ella y no puede razonar si lo está haciendo bien o la está cagando. Sólo quiere que pare de gritar y de tomarla en su contra.

No lo soporta.

—¡No me fui porque me lo prometiste! ¡Era una promesa!

Okita se queda en silencio. Aire es todo lo que sale de su boca.

Es su culpa. Lo sabe. Él es el malo de la película y le ha gritado como si tuviera derecho, no importa qué tanto ella haya sobrerreaccionado.

—Lo siento —dice con un deje de arrepentimiento. No sabía que Kagura acabaría poniéndose así. En el pasado nunca lo había hecho por algo como eso. Nunca. Le parece ilógico y ridículo—. La próxima vez…

—No tendré una próxima graduación de bachillerato —espeta, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres? No volverá a pasar. No en una graduación. Simplemente no volverá a pasar.

Okita quiere parar esa discusión ya. No lo soporta. Simplemente no soporta que ella le grite en ese estado.

A decir verdad, lo odia.

—Vete a la mierda.

Kagura toma a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastra con ella hasta su casa. La puerta se cierra con un golpe tan sonoro que acaba de alertar a los vecinos de su pelea, si es que no se habían enterado antes por los gritos. Okita se queda en el jardín, como un estúpido varios segundos más, con el " _vete a la mierda_ " de ella resonando en los oídos.


	19. Chapter 19

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XIX._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Regresa temprano del trabajo. Supone que, luego de tres días, es tiempo suficiente para que su amiga haya olvidado su bravata y hagan las paces. No sabe si necesitará disculparse nuevamente ni qué clase de disculpa espera la chica de él, pero lleva dulces, chocolates, frituras y esa mierda agria de sukonbu para sobornarla. Si algo sabe de ella a lo largo de tantos años de conocerse es que nunca puede resistirse a las chucherías y a esa otra porquería que él siempre ha odiado.

Es muy tarde en la noche y no olvida las miradas que Kamui le ha dado el día anterior, cuando de mera casualidad lo vio sacando la basura por la mañana, así que no piensa siquiera en acercarse a la puerta principal. En su lugar, Sougo escala el viejo árbol de mandarinas que siempre le ha servido de apoyo cuando se quiere colar a la habitación de la chica. Aterriza en el balcón y, por primera vez en su vida, encuentra las cortinas bajadas y el pasador de la ventana puesto.

Se alarma en su interior, pero no lo demuestra.

Con los nudillos casi temblándole por la ansiedad, toca una vez el vidrio de la ventana que separa al balcón del cuarto. Toca una segunda vez, una tercera y una cuarta. No es hasta la quinta vez que se da cuenta de que Kagura no va a abrirle, entonces se marcha dejando todas las chucherías en el suelo del balcón.

No intenta no hacer ruido, en realidad, hace todo lo que puede pero, incluso luego de llegar al suelo, la luz en la habitación de Kagura nunca se enciende.

Okita entiende que algo entre los dos se ha roto y no sabe cómo repararlo.


	20. Chapter 20

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XX._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Durante las últimas tres semanas, Kagura lo ha dejado en visto en Whatsapp, Line y Facebook, rechazado sus llamadas e ignorado sus comentarios en su cuenta de Instagram y sus mensajes directos en Twitter. Si la chica utilizara otra red social, seguramente también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Okita comprende que la ha cagado, pero también sabe que son demasiados años de amistad como para tirarlos por la borda de esa forma. Él no lo haría (no está dispuesto a hacerlo, se admite) y sabe que ella tampoco.

Kagura siempre ha sido la sentimental de los dos.

Es por pura serendipia que la encuentra de camino a la tienda. Él va, ella viene. Lo ha estado evadiendo tan bien que ese encuentro casual le parece sacado de la biblia: un milagro. Se miran a los ojos sin decirse nada, sin pedirse nada con la mirada tampoco, eso sí, dejan de avanzar y se quedan clavados en sus lugares. Ella tiene su pelo hecho un desastre de recién levantada y él trae puestos sus pantalones deportivos, esos que utiliza para andar por la casa. Es domingo, son vacaciones. Es normal que estén en esas fachas.

—China —la llama Okita, luego parece recapacitar—. Kagura, vamos a hablar.

Entonces ella reanuda la marcha y lo pasa sin mirarle, sin decirle nada. Tampoco parece ignorarlo a propósito, le mira como a un desconocido cualquiera con el que no tiene asuntos qué tratar.

Okita no se mueve de su lugar. Quizás su amistad sí está acabada.

Toda una lástima.

Sigue con los pies clavados en el suelo cuando siente un golpe en la nuca, uno fuerte, y luego un líquido frío mojarle desde el cabello hasta los calzoncillos, luego viene la risa de Kagura.

—¡Luces como un idiota! —se burla y luego comienza a carcajearse.

A Okita le cuesta todavía un par de segundos más entender todo: que Kagura le está hablando nuevamente y que le ha reventado el galón de leche en la cabeza la muy maldita.

—¡Serás…!

—¡Te lo mereces por idiota! —justifica rápidamente y sigue riendo a carcajada limpia.

—Ya —Sougo intenta escurrir toda la leche que puede de su cabello y sus ropas. Ahora parece que lo ha atrapado una tormenta. Una tormenta blanca—. Lo siento.

Kagura para de reír y lo ve directamente, parpadeando varias veces.

—Eres un idiota —dice, esta vez seriamente—. Eres un infeliz, desgraciado, torpe e idiota.

—Ya.

—¿Lo sabes, _uh-uh_?

—Ya.

Kagura le da otro golpe con el galón vacío.

—Me debes una leche.

—¡Pero si has sido tú quién lo ha reventado!

—¡Contra tu cabeza! ¡Y si no fueras tan idiota esto no hubiera pasado!

—¡Tú lógica no tiene sentido!

—Pues me importa un comino la lógica, _sí_. Necesito la leche. El cereal de Kamui no se va a remojar solo.

Okita masculla una retahíla de maldiciones, pero aún así mete la mano en el bolsillo y cuenta las monedas que tiene allí adentro y el billete remojado.

—Vamos, China. Te compraré esa leche, pero no voy a cargarla. No soy tu criado.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Sádico —Kagura sonríe de buena gana—. Ahora mismo eres como mi esclavo.

Él no asiente, pero casi está de acuerdo al darse cuenta de que irá a la tienda empapado.


	21. Chapter 21

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

— _¡…bes que serás la única a la que le vaya mal!_ —es el inicio de la conversación que Sougo escucha cuando va en busca de Kagura a su casa. No tiene idea de lo que están hablando, pero parece grave por el tono severo que Kamui está utilizando.

— _¡Ya no volveré a ser tan tonta! ¡Ya lo superé!_

Lo demás no lo alcanza a entender porque ambos hermanos bajan el volumen a su discusión, sólo son balbuceos sin sentido y no entiende más que unos adverbios sueltos que no le sirven para comenzar a sospechar de nada.

Tampoco es como que le importe. Los hermanos Yato suelen pelear muy a menudo y muchas veces por cosas sin sentido, aun así son tan unidos como si tuvieran el cuerpo cosido.

Toca a la puerta tres veces en lugar de usar el timbre. Se pregunta desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan cauteloso como para llamar como la gente decente. Antes de toda aquella discusión sólo giraba el picaporte y la sala le daba la bienvenida a menos de que no estuviera ningún miembro de la familia Yato adentro.

Es Kagura quien le abre la puerta. Está aseada y casual, Sougo supone que iba a salir.

—¿Qué pasa, Sádico?

—Lo compré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que más querías.

—No seas enigmático y dime qué es lo que… —se le abren los ojos, dándose cuenta—. ¡¿Lo compraste?!

Él asiente.

Ha comprado el videojuego que China lleva meses esperando. Meses.

—¡Vamos a…! —se detiene de repente, enmudecida.

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta al ver que ella no continuará su oración. Parece indecisa.

—Iba a salir con alguien. Ya sabes. Tengo vida social aparte de ti.

—Entonces no habrá juego para ti. Y acabo de comprarlo. Todavía no lo he probado siquiera. Huele a nuevo.

Kagura se ve deseosa y contrariada, hace ademán de arañarlo como un gato, pero no lo toca y cierra las manos en puños, luego sigue haciendo gestos graciosos para mostrar su indecisión.

—No es como que no lo puedas jugar después —dice Kamui repentinamente, apareciendo al lado de Kagura.

—Pero…

—Puedes jugarlo después —repite, sonriéndole a su hermana y luego a Okita con esas sonrisas que le dan mala espina a cualquiera—. ¿O no?

—Pero-pero… quiero jugarlo —tartamudea, viendo a su hermano con ojos de cachorro—. No es lo que crees. En serio sólo quiero jugar, _uh-uh_.

Kamui suspira y deja su sonrisa, se pone serio, pero hay algo en sus ojos aparte del desinterés que finge; luego pone una mano en la cabeza de la chica y le sacude los cabellos, despeinándola.

—Ya estás grandecita. Sabes lo que haces.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Kamui sonaron más como una advertencia que como un permiso. Kagura se quedó en silencio hasta que su hermano se marchó en el auto de su padre.

—¿Discutieron?

—No es tan así —responde, incómoda—. Sólo está preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Neh, nada —cambia el tema—. Deja hago una llamada y llego a tu casa lista para patearte el trasero, _uh-uh_.


	22. Chapter 22

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Okita le ofrece el porro a Kagura, quien lo rechaza con una mirada aburrida. Es muy temprano para fumar marihuana, se dice; al menos el idiota de su vecino debería esperar a que sea la tarde o por la noche, no las malditas 11:00 am.

—Vamos, China. No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes —vuelve a insistir.

Ambos chicos están tirados sobre la alfombra rosa que Mitsuba puso a la mitad de la sala de su casa. Kondo casi nunca está en casa a pesar de ser el tutor de Okita, así que el chico tiene carta libre para hacer casi lo que quiera allí adentro durante las horas del día y, a veces, de la noche.

—No puedo. Tengo un compromiso.

Sougo hace una cara de estúpido, sacando el humo por la nariz.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once. Llevas como una hora despierto y la has gastado fumando, _uh-uh_.

—Hoy es mi día libre —tontea.

—Felicidades, el mío también y… —Kagura vuelve a mirar la hora en su celular— tengo una cita. Me voy.

Okita se pone alerta ante la palabra, pero no se mueve. Se está quieto y acostado, apenas moviéndo el pecho para respirar.

—¿Cita? ¿Como con Kamui a las compras?

—No, tarado.

—¿Cita como en hacer uno de esos trabajos raros con tu jefe el permanentado y las gafas?

—Que no, baboso. Cita como en cita, _sí_.

—Oh, ya entiendo —se ríe de la nada. A Kagura no le parece que entienda—. ¿Tienes un novio, China?

A Kagura la pregunta la toma por sorpresa. Okita nunca antes se ha interesado por su vida privada más allá de su amistad y lo que ella llega a contarle, que de chicos casi nunca le dice nada. Es decir, nunca le dice nada de chicos, en realidad. Por todas sus charlas, el chico podría creer que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, lo cual sería bastante gracioso.

—No tengo un novio.

—¿Nadie te quiere de novia?

—Serás bruto —pone los ojos en blanco y lo golpea en las costillas con un codazo, luego comienza a levantarse del suelo, un poco engarrotada.

—Entiendo por qué. Eres un mono. No alcanzas la categoría de gorila, pero un mono sí eres.

Desde arriba, la chica lo vuelve a lastimar en las costillas, esta vez con una patada.

—¿Quién es el chango que escala por el árbol de mandarinas frente a mi habitación?

—Me declaro culpable —alza las manos en rendición—. Pero eso no me hace un mono. ¿Te has visto esquivar disparos cuando vamos a jugar _paintball_? Un mono. Eres un mono.

—A la mierda contigo —vuelve a patearlo, esta vez más suave y sobre el estómago—. Me voy, llego tarde.

—Ya —da otra calada—. Yo también tengo una cita después.

Kagura ni siquiera quiere preguntar, pero Sougo se pone hablador.

—Es mi novia. ¿Sabías que tengo novia, China? No, no lo sabes. Pero lo sabrías si no te hubieras puesto nena y me hubieras respondido los whatsapp dos semanas atrás.

—Entonces me alegro de haberte respondido, bastardo —gruñe ella un poco al escuchar la mención de ese vacío en sus vidas donde no se vieron ni se hablaron porque ella le estaba castigando de la única manera que sabía aparte de los golpes.

— _Hyesung_ es muy bonita —comienza a numerar las cualidades de la chica—, es amable y elegante. Y es extranjera.

—Tiene nombre de actriz porno coreana.

Okita comienza a reír como un loco.

—Es dulce y buena —prosigue—. Es guapa y delicada.

—Siento que me estás describiendo a Mitsuba. ¿Tu complejo de hermana de ha llevado tan lejos a buscarte una novia que sea su gemela?

Sougo sigue riendo. Kagura sacude la cabeza en un gesto negativo y lo deja allí tirando en el suelo.

Ni siquiera le importa. Tiene una vida propia que atender y ésta comienza con una cita.


	23. Chapter 23

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Okita encuentra a Kagura en una fiesta de bienvenida de la Facultad de Ingeniería que no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los dos. Él mismo está en la Facultad de Arquitectura y ella en la de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, ni siquiera Kamui pinta allí porque él estudia en otra universidad.

Las razones que han llevado a Okita a ese lugar son simples: quería divertirse; supone que las de Kagura son más de lo mismo.

A pesar de que su vecina es una de las personas más ruidosas que conoce, así como también una de las más desenfadadas y habladoras, nunca ha parecido ser partidaria de las grandes reuniones, aunque no es que le desagraden del todo, pues se mueve por ellas como pez en el agua por más que nunca se quede hasta el final y siempre ande por los rincones y rara vez en el ojo del huracán. Okita es muy deferente en ese aspecto, si bien no le fascina que todos volteen a mirarlo, tampoco le molesta, y las reuniones con mucha gente le parecen nuevas oportunidades para conseguir cosas que le parecen necesarias: alcohol, drogas, chicas y gente de quien burlarse y chantajear después.

Kagura no le ve de inmediato, en realidad, Kagura ni siquiera lo ve. Está charlando con un grupo de cuatros chicos y una chica, parece animada y deduce que les conoce de antes, aunque con ella nunca se puede saber. Como Okita ha llegado solo, le parece una buena idea unirse a ella antes de buscar a alguien más. China es China después de todo.

—Hey, China.

Ella reconoce su voz de inmediato por encima de las charlas, las risas y la música que atiborra el lugar, y voltea a verlo. Parece sorprendida de verlo allí, cogida con la guardia baja.

Okita se precipita hasta su pequeño grupo de amigos y se abre paso hasta llegar a su lado. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Pero mira nada más, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías estudiando para no reprobar en la próxima ronda de parciales de la universidad como hiciste en la última.

Ella pone los ojos en blancos y le da un manotazo en el dorso de la mano que la rodea.

—No seas tarado. Es viernes.

—Y por eso mismo deberías estudiar también los viernes o tu cerebro de tortuga nunca se pondrá al día con las clases.

Kagura va a responderle la pulla, pero uno de los chicos de su grupo la interrumpe y le pregunta por él.

—Ah, es un bastardo. No deberían prestarle atención.

—Pero… te está abrazando —señala la chica. Parece una niña. Es bajita, más incluso que Kagura, a quien Okita le saca al menos un palmo. Tiene el cabello negro y parece frágil, pero la mirada fiera dicta lo contrario. Kagura se ha conseguido amigas que se le parecen, por lo visto.

—Hemos crecido juntos desde que llegó a apestar el barrio a los cinco.

—¡Oh! —reacciona uno de los otros chicos—. ¡Es ese tipo!

A Kagura se le colorean las mejillas entre ira y vergüenza, apenas se ven por las escasas luces del lugar, pero Okita puede notarlo. La chica se pone fiera con su amigo y le amenaza agitándolo de los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa?

Al escuchar la voz, Kagura termina con su bravata de inmediato y se sacude las manos, como si se las hubiera ensuciado y se voltea a ver al recién llegado.

Es otro chico, de entre todos los hombres presente es el más bajito. Okita calcula que apenas y le saca unos cinco centímetros de altura a Kagura; la piel se le ve pálida, enfermiza, y su pelo es de un rubio oscuro y verdoso que le recuerda al musgo. El muchacho también tiene la expresión de todo un caballero o un señorito de alcurnia que no sabe nada del mundo y la cara redonda, como de bebé. A lo mejor ni siquiera es legal que esté allí.

—Nada —le responde Kagura, yendo hacia su lado y arrebatándole uno de los dos vasos que lleva en las manos. Se lo bebe de una y Sougo no tiene que ser ningún genio para no saber que es cerveza y que China no debería beber de esa forma. Nunca ha sido una buena bebedora. Pero, a pesar de eso, toma el otro vaso de la mano del chico, quien apenas y le ha dado un sorbo a su cerveza, y se lo bebe de golpe también.

El grupo de amigos de Kagura le aplaude y la vitorea por la acción, en cambio Okita siente deseos de sacudir la cabeza y golpear a su amiga. Seguro tampoco tiene nada en el estómago la muy estúpida.

—Eh, vamos por más cerveza —dice con una sonrisa tonta mirándolos a los ojos a todos menos a él. Se da la vuelta y se desaparece. A Sougo no se le escapa que, cuando se larga, lo hace tomada de la mano del chico al que llegó minutos atrás.

—¿Crees que se ponga borracha como en la fiesta de bienvenida? —pregunta uno de los chicos, muy alto y de cabello negro—. Sería divertido.

—Como a ti no te vomitó los pies —señala otro con el ceño fruncido y acomodándose bien las gafas de pasta en la nariz.

—No creo que sea tan estúpida como para hacerlo. Está Hiashi aquí, ¿sabes? A las chicas les gusta impresionar a sus novios —comenta el tercer amigo de Kagura.

—Tal vez quiera impresionarlo vomitándole los pies —se burla el alto de su otro amigo del de las gafas—. Es Kagura después de todo.

—No estaría tan segura —dice la única mujer presente con el ceño fruncido. Echa una mirada con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se ha marchado la joven de cabello bermellón y otra a Okita, pero éste no se da cuenta. Para él la conversación ha parado cuando ha escuchado la palabra "novio".

Sougo no es estúpido, sabe que Kagura ha salido con otras personas antes de este tipo nada impresionante. Si bien puede que nunca la haya visto siendo novia de nadie y ella no le haya contado al respecto, sí supo de una relación suya que duró todo el verano con un chico de otra escuela. Un verano que Okita pasó en su pueblo natal visitando viejos conocidos con Mitsuba y Hijikata.

Repentinamente, Sougo no sabe cómo tratarla. Nunca ha conocido a una Kagura enamorada y, si bien no tiene reparos en humillarla y dejarle magulladuras por cualquier cosa (al igual que ella con él), no cree que esté bien hacerlo frente al chico que le gusta. A él no le gustaría que lo humillaran frente a Hyesung, razona y luego se ríe en sus adentros, pensando que la chica lo ha vuelto un blandengue de mierda y un sensiblero de lo más asqueroso.

Le da una última mirada al variopinto grupo de amigos de China; se había dado cuenta desde un principio que no encaja allí con esos niños con cara de mamertos, así que no siente ninguna clase de remordimiento cuando se da la vuelta y se aleja sin despedirse siquiera.

No ve a Kagura el resto de la noche y no sabe si es casualidad, si ella lo está evitando o es él quien la evita a ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXIV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

La vida comienza a pasar, cree Okita cuando se da cuenta de que, si quiere ver a Kagura, debe decirlo por anticipado y, prácticamente, conseguir una cita con ella. No es como si él no estuviera ocupado con la universidad, su vida social, su trabajo y su novia, es sólo que ha terminado un semestre, ha comenzado otro y ha visto más a su hermano que ella en los últimos tres meses.

No es que Kamui no le agrade, por supuesto, fueron compañeros de aula toda la primaria y, aunque luego el chico comenzó a elegir escuelas diferentes a él para asistir, seguían siendo amigos. Incluso cuando el Yato tuvo esa fase de rebelde pandillero en la que se juntaba con chicos mucho mayores que él y, para sorpresa de todos, era el líder, los tres, Kagura incluida, eran un trío muy unido y despiadado. Aunque, claro, Okita Sougo siempre tuvo preferencia por la fémina, esa chica salvaje que le pegaba cuando primero podía y le contestaba con groserías propias de un hombre de los bajos barrios de la ciudad. Pudiera ser porque a Okita no le interesaba juntarse con viejos como a Kamui o que el chico estuviera intentando hacer vida aparte de su hermana, a quien quería tanto, pero el trío se convirtió en un dúo cuando Kamui dejó en claro que quería salir de la sumatoria. Desde entonces, como a los dieciséis años, su relación sólo ha empeorado.

Aunque, en ese tiempo, a todas luces todavía se llevaban bien, podían salir juntos y pasar un buen rato entre los dos, a Okita se le fue haciendo patente con el tiempo que al vecino no le gustaba del todo que se pasara el día molestando a su hermana; achacó esto en un primer momento a su instinto sobreprotector para con ella, ese del que se dio cuenta que existía desde que los vio por primera vez en la entrada de su casa, hacía quince años, pero ahora no parece simplemente que quiera alejarlo como a cualquier macho que osa pulular alrededor de su hermana, algo que siempre hace. Ahora parece personal, visceral.

La gota que derramó el vaso, cómo no, fue ese penoso incidente de la graduación de ella y, aunque Okita entiende hasta cierto punto que fue un mierda con Kagura por faltar sin avisarle, la chica ya lo tiene superado, por ende, Kamui no tiene por qué retener el odio por ella, sin embargo, así es y se lo recuerda a Okita cada vez que lo ve en la mañana sacando la basura o se lo topa por la calle. Es bastante obvio que ahora sólo lo tolera sabrá Dios por qué.

Es con esa animadversión entre los dos que se lo encuentra en el súpermercado haciendo las compras. Kamui, evidentemente, haciendo las compras para su casa y él, Okita Sougo, las de su novia Hyesung. Su vecino le mira, con los ojos de un azul intenso, chispeante; serían casi fascinantes si no estuvieran llenos de un resentimiento frío y duro.

Kamui no está sonriendo y, por primera vez en su vida, Okita recula ante él. No es miedo lo que siente, sino una mezcla de culpabilidad y ansiedad lo que se apodera de su cuerpo con unos ramalazos intensos que le paralizan durante un par de segundos. No es sino el toque delicado de Hyesung y su voz suave, como miles de campanillas, que lo sacan de su ensimismamiento. Emprenden la marcha con él empujando el carrito, asiente sólo para reconocerlo y decide olvidar esos segundos de debilidad que ha experimentado.

Tres días después se desata el infierno.

Kagura y él están sentados en la acera afuera de la casa ella, con suéteres ligeros a causa del final del invierno, con calcetines y las sandalias para andar por casa puestas. Charlan por primera vez como personas civilizadas, sin golpes, aunque hay unos insultos no tan civilizados salpicados cada tantas frases. Es la primera vez que se siente tan maduro al lado de Kagura, hablando de lo que piensa hacer en el futuro y con quién lo pasará, de un montón de mierdas profundas que nunca había tratado con tal calma al lado de la chica. Kagura está todo el rato callada, apenas hablando de sí misma porque es una buena escucha, pero cuenta sobre aspiraciones profesionales sólo lo suficiente para que Okita sepa que la universidad sí le preocupa. El tema pasa a la familia y Okita recuerda a Mitsuba, allá lejos en el campo, en lo mucho que la extraña y en lo bueno que sería que Kondo continuara en la policía, porque ya le ha salvado de unas cuantas y espera que le salve de tantas más en el futuro.

—¿Y tú qué, China? ¿Piensas casarte?

Ella se lo piensa un rato.

—No lo creo, uh-uh. Pero tal vez me gustaría tener un hijo.

—¿Aspiras a ser madre soltera? Vaya, esa sí no me la esperaba —quiere hacer una pulla con la información, pero decide que no es el momento.

Ella se encoge de hombros, él prosigue.

—No me interesa casarme —admite—. Pero a veces uno está demasiado estúpido y vuelve a considerar las cosas. No quiero sonar como un cursi de mierda, pero si esas porquerías que siento por Hyesung se mantienen en mi estómago, podría llegar a cometer tal acto de suicidio. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo pienso, China. Creo que ella es la buena. Como… la correcta.

Lo último que ve con la cabeza todavía en las nubes es a Kagura con rostro serio, porque después su cabeza está contra el pavimento y la espalda le duele como si se la hubieran roto.

—¡Kamui! —escucha gritar a Kagura—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—Levántate —el chico hace caso omiso de la pregunta de su hermana, su voz es engañosamente suave y certeramente venenosa—. Hace mucho que no hacemos esto y ahora mismo me muero de ganas por romperte un par de huesos.

Okita se levanta con algo de esfuerzo y escupe sangre y saliva. Parece que se ha reventado el labio cuando calló de frente contra el pavimento.

—¿Por qué el ataque sorpresa, hermanito? —no entiende por qué, pero si es con los puños con que Kamui quiere terminar toda esa mierda que viene arrastrando a lo largo de los años, bienvenido sea, incluso si empieza con la desventaja de su espalda lastimada—. Si tanto querías que te pateara el trasero no debiste ser un cobarde y atacar primero por la espalda.

A Kamui esto le enfurece más, alza los puños y le propina un derechazo que le duele como el infierno, pero se las arregla para no emitir ni una sola queja de dolor. Eso va en serio. Al inicio se rehusó a creerlo, pero el dolor le ha hecho seguro: Kamui le quiere romper unos cuantos huesos y no sabe siquiera la razón.

Los siguientes segundos son un suplicio para Okita, aunque logra darle un puñetazo en los riñones y otro en las sienes, más una patada en el costado, el otro alcanza a patearle el estómago y darle un cabezazo antes de tirarlo al suelo con toda violencia. Kamui siempre fue muy superior a él, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, la potencia de su pegada y su forma de pelear siempre ha sido mejor que la de Okita y todos esos años trabando amistad con hombres de los bajos mundos sólo acrecentaron más su superioridad. Okita sabía esto desde el momento en que vio su cara furiosa pidiéndole una pelea y ni así se echó para atrás. Al final de cuentas, de maduro todavía no tiene nada, piensa.

Kagura es quien salva el día, taclea a su hermano por un costado, quien apenas trastabillea. No importa qué tan monstruosa sea la fuerza de la chica, nadie puede contra Kamui.

—¡Te pregunté qué demonios haces!

—Sólo cállate y déjame patearlo un poco más —pide Kamui con la voz ahogada en rencor. Okita se pregunta si está borracho. No encuentra otra explicación. El Yato siempre ha sido violento, pero esta violencia venía de la nada.

—¡Lárgate, Kamui! —exige Kagura en un grito que se escucha por toda la colonia.

Pero Kamui no se larga del lugar y, en vez de eso, hace ademán de patearle. Sougo se prepara para la próxima oleada de dolor, sin embargo, lo único que se escucha es el impacto de una fuerte bofetada.

Kagura ha abofeteado a su hermano.

Kagura nunca abofetea. Kagura golpea. Siempre ha dicho que eso es de niñas débiles y de mujeres dramáticas de telenovela. Pero esta vez lo ha hecho. Lo ha hecho tan fuerte y tan duro que, más que dolor, debe significar _algo_.

El rostro de Kamui está contraído por el dolor y coloreado por el impacto, sin embargo, no pudo dolerle más que uno de uno de sus mejores golpes, razona Okita. Es la humillación lo que está hiriendo al chico de cabello bermellón y no el dolor de la maldita bofetada. De repente, Sougo siente lástima por él. Se le revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en Kagura haciéndole lo mismo. Supone que debe ser peor para Kamui, siendo su hermano y casi todo lo que le queda, porque ese remedo de padre que siempre está ausente no cuenta. Okita nunca lo ha contado.

—Dije que te largaras. Ahora —es el ultimátum de Kagura. Kamui parece reaccionar a su voz. Parece ido y comienza a alejarse del lugar con pasos pesados. No vuelve a su casa, sino que camina en dirección al auto y saca las llaves, sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta del coche parece recuperado y lanza también sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

—Tú eres la estúpida.

Okita no entiende una mierda, pero se levanta del suelo, todavía recuperando el aliento.

—Lo siento —dice Kagura con voz queda, sin mirarlo a los ojos, tapándose la cara con las manos—. Lo siento —y, por primera vez en más de diez años, se echa a llorar frente a Okita Sougo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota aclaratoria:** Hiashi Hongou, el novio de Kagura es, efectivamente, el chico de los ejercicios matutinos de la radio.

* * *

 **PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Cada uno de los golpes de Kamui le han hecho un daño infernal, piensa Okita palpándose el estómago con una mano. Está seguro de que tiene unos verdugones allí y en la espalda. No quiere ver siquiera su cara, debe estar hinchada y hecha mierda. Lo siente. Al igual que siente crujir los hombros cada vez que mueve los brazos. Fue una pelea corta, pero la superioridad del otro se hizo evidente.

Está en su habitación, tirado en la cama y sintiéndose miserable. Kagura, a pesar de su llantina y la inutilidad de él para decirle algo que pudiera confortarla, lo ha seguido hasta allí y ahora mismo está en el primer piso buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Mitsuba dejó escondido en alguna parte de la casa. Okita no entiende ni una mierda, pero comprende al menos que Kamui tiene un motivo para su ira exacerbada y busca en su cabeza una afrenta tan grande que haya involucrado la sed de sangre de quien una vez fue su mejor amigo.

La posible razón le llega tan de repente como la patada inicial de Kamui, como una epifanía violenta.

Oh.

¿Quizás…?

Kagura entra a la habitación, cuya puerta está abierta de par en par. Tiene banditas, desinfectante, gasas, pastillas, algodón y cinta adhesiva médica. Es evidente que no tiene una maldita idea de medicina, pero aún así está allí y se acerca silenciosa como nunca antes y con los ojos rojos por el llanto que, al menos ahora y para alivio de Sougo, ya ha cesado. No le dice nada y, como él ya está tirado en la cama, se le hace más fácil comenzar a limpiar sus heridas con el algodón.

El alcohol escoce las heridas abiertas del chico tanto que ahoga una maldición en la garganta. Tiene la sensación de que, si se queja, todo será peor para Kagura. Ella comienza a poner curitas en cada raspón sin orden ni concierto y una enorme gasa en su abdomen. No, China no sabe ni una mierda de primeros auxilios a pesar de los años y todas las heridas que se ha hecho ella misma. Sougo quiere detenerla y hacerlo correctamente él mismo, pero sólo se da la vuelta dócilmente cuando ella pide que le dé la espalda. Siente que tiene una deuda con ella.

Un celular comienza a sonar repentinamente, aunque Okita conoce la canción, sabe que no es el suyo. Él no tiene ese tono para sus llamadas. De manera que es el de Kagura. Espera a que la chica responda o haga al menos algo para acallar el ruido, en cambio, ella saca su celular de su bolsa trasera y lo deja sobre el buró, sonando.

"Hiashi", dice en la pantalla. Sougo está seguro de que ha escuchado ese nombre anteriormente.

El celular deja de sonar sólo para comenzar con la misma melodía unos segundos después, con el mismo resultado. Pero la tercera vez que llama, por fin el chico habla con Kagura desde que están en su habitación.

—Responde.

—No quiero hacerlo.

El celular vuelve a callar, entonces del otro lado de la línea insisten por cuarta vez.

—Responde o apaga eso.

Pero Kagura no hace ninguna de las dos.

—Responde —regaña—. Es tu novio, ¿no? —recuerda repentinamente. Ella sólo le mira con sus ojos azules hinchados y apagados.

—Debería estar con él ahora —admite desviando la mirada unos segundos—. Debe estar llamándome para eso.

Sougo se da la vuelta sin importar si Kagura ha terminado de darle esos penosos primeros auxilios o no.

—Ve. Es un compromiso que tenías hecho desde antes de que pasara esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

—Vete —la interrumpe tajantemente—. Necesito tiempo aquí para regodearme en mi miseria y pensar en muchas cosas —Sougo se baja la playera y se levanta de la cama. Kagura lo mira sentada desde su lugar durante un tiempo que al chico le resulta eterno. Parece estar buscando algo en su rostro y, cuando no lo encuentra, se marcha sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sougo no ha mentido. Necesita tiempo para sentirse física y mentalmente como la mierda que cree que es.


	26. Chapter 26

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXVI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura no vuelve a ver a Sougo desde el día de la paliza de Kamui. Parece que su vecino se ha escurrido, desapareciéndose de su vida. Si bien ya no se ven tanto como cuando ambos estaban en la misma escuela, esta vez su amigo no se ha aparecido frente a ella en tres semanas consecutivas y siempre que le llama o le envía un mensaje por alguna red social, está ocupado y no tiene tiempo para ella.

No lo entiende. Siempre ha sido un estúpido, lo sabe de sobra, haciendo lo que él quiere y cuando él lo quiere, pero nunca ha hecho una cosa similar y el silencio comienza a matarla. La duda de si la odia por causa de su hermano la asalta.

No. No puede ser. Okita Sougo ha aprendido a diferenciar a Kamui de ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

O eso espera.

—Mierda —musita. Escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas—. Mierda —repite. Esta vez su voz se ahoga contra la tela suave y le entran ganas de destrozarlo todo—. Mierda —dice por tercera vez.

Su vida es una mierda, es su pensamiento inmediato. Su hermano apenas y quiere mirarla, su mejor amigo está desaparecido y sin ganas de querer verla pronto. ¿Qué le queda entonces? Toma su celular y ve su registro de llamadas. A "Sádico" las ha hecho todas, no ha recibido ninguna de él. Ni siquiera borracho le ha marcado.

Kagura quiere odiarlo.

Busca a su amiga Kirie entre sus contactos, nunca ha sido tan buena con la memorización como para aprenderse un número de teléfono; va a marcarle, piensa hacerlo.

Kirie es una chica de confianza, ceñuda, bajita y de cabello púrpura oscuro, recién teñido de ese estrambótico color. Siempre se apoya en Kagura y la ayuda en las clases y materias, sin embargo, Kagura nunca ha podido sincerarse con ella. Con ella ni con nadie. Ni con sus amigos que vienen y van ni con la Yorozuya. Apenas y con Kamui, pero de nada le ha valido. Pero esta noche tiene ganas de soltarlo todo, de dejarlo fluir. No encuentra a nadie mejor que a ella. Pero sus dedos la traicionan y termina perdiendo la dignidad por quinta vez en la semana y llama a Sougo.

Al escuchar el primer timbre, no, desde que su apodo apareció en la pantalla de su celular, indicación de que ella le estaba marcando, supo que debía colgarle. Si él quería verla, la vería y le hablaría cuando quisiera. Pero, incluso sabiendo eso, deja sonar el timbre una, dos, tres veces y, para su sorpresa, le responde.

—¿Sádico?

— _China_ —dice con la voz apretada, cansada, exasperada, reconociéndola.

—¿Estás ocupado? —tantea, maldiciéndose por el temblor en la voz y por sentirse una cobarde.

— _Estoy ocupado_ —confirma. El tono duro de su voz no cambia.

—¿Pues dón…?

— _Te regreso la llamada más tarde_ —cuelga.

Lo maldice, lo maldice una, dos, tres y cien veces por sus palabras finales.

Se siente como de quince otra vez mientras mira la pantalla de su celular, sin haber aprendido nada a lo largo de los años.

Tan estúpida.

Kagura no llama a Kirie ni a nadie más. Se siente cansada, drenada emocionalmente. Acaba quedándose dormida en un instante con el vestido con el que ha asistido al cumpleaños de la hermana pequeña de Hiashi esa misma tarde. Pero no importa porque Okita Sougo no le regresa la llamada esa noche.


	27. Chapter 27

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXVII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Tirado en el suelo de su habitación y con las luces apagadas, Okita razona vagamente que es la primera vez en meses que tiene su viernes libre desocupado y que también es el primer viernes en años que pasa encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada, sin hablar con nadie. Normalmente hay algo qué hacer, alguien a quien ver.

Quizás debería estudiar para la última ronda de exámenes del semestre, piensa, quizás debería hacer algo productivo. Quizás debería dejar de sentirse tan miserable. Quizás debería mirar hacia adelante, no quedarse estancado donde está. Es sólo que no puede.

No tiene fuerzas para avanzar; tampoco tiene la voluntad. Lo único que tiene es el cerebro embotado, las emociones entumidas. Ni él mismo sabe lo que piensa. No sabe qué hacer, si estar feliz o lamentarse.

Entonces ríe.

Su risa hueca, casi desesperada, lo sorprende a él mismo. Apenas y se reconoce la voz, tiene la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar los últimos días, desde que todo se fue a la mierda. Su vida, él mismo.

Tal vez todo estaba en el tacho de la basura desde siempre.

Por su culpa.

El dolor agudo que tiene en el pecho, lacerante y abrasador, le impide pensar con claridad. Es la primera vez que se siente de esta forma, tan malditamente traicionado, tan fracasado, tan hecho mierda.

Maldice su suerte, a él mismo, a Hijikata, a Kondo y a Kamui. Vuelve a maldecirse a él mismo y por último pronuncia el nombre de Hyesung. La llama perra mal nacida y mil apodos más. Desata todo el rencor que tiene adentro y se levanta de un salto para golpear las paredes y los muebles de su alcoba. No sabe lo que hace, sólo está muriendo por dentro y no sabe qué hacer con ello, dónde meterlo.

Su vida se ha ido a la mierda, todo por una mujer.

Recuerda claramente el acontecimiento una vez más. Recuerda la discusión que tuvo con ella el martes por la tarde, el último día que también habló con Kagura. Recuerda cada una de las recriminaciones de la chica, su mirada resoluta en su cara pequeña y dulce cuando le dijo que se marchara, que no quería verlo.

 _"Siempre lo estás arruinando todo"._

 _"Todo lo quieres hacer a tu manera"._

 _"Has prometido cambiar tantas veces, nunca lo has logrado"._

 _"Te he perdonado muchas cosas. No voy a dejar pasar ni una más"._

 _"No eres más que un borracho idiota"._

 _"Largo. No quiero volverte a ver"._

En ese momento se sintió el ser más desdichado del mundo, pero estaba tan molesto que le gritó cosas que apenas y podían perdonarse, todo para regresar con el rabo entre las piernas el día siguiente, como un animal apaleado, a suplicar por su perdón. Era sólo que él no contaba con verla con otro tipo, charlando feliz en la entrada de la florería; fue entonces cuando sintió su visión ponerse roja, sus puños apretarse y comenzar una batalla contra el desconocido en medio del aire fresco de la noche. Corrió sangre allí y no fue la de él, pero de nada había servido. El tipo sólo era un primo lejano de la chica que acababa de llegar a la ciudad hacía unos días. Sin embargo, la paliza le consiguió algo: que Hyesung le despreciara más.

 _"Me das lástima"._

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió, cargadas de desprecio y de verdadera lástima. Lo segundo le hiere más que lo primero. Él mismo se da lástima.

Cansado de sentirse mal consigo mismo, Okita se tira al suelo nuevamente, donde cree que debe estar y se regodea en su dolor y miseria nuevamente.

Hace menos de un mes que habló del futuro con Kagura, un futuro que, tonto de él, incluía a Hyesung y un montón de estupideces más. De repente se siente perdido, con todo lo que conoce desmoronándosele en frente. Está siendo un dramático de mierda, lo nota, pero jamás ha atravesado una situación así. Si lo pone en palabras, Hyesung ha sido la primera chica que se tomó en serio, su primera novia de verdad y a la que más ha querido (cree que todavía la quiere. Se afirma que todavía la quiere); también la que más le ha herido.

Se arrepiente de haberla comparado con Mitsuba.

Se arrepiente de ir a rogarle.

Se arrepiente incluso de salir con ella.

Pero de lo que más se arrepiente no es todo eso, sino el no haberla podido conservar a su lado.

Un imbécil. Es un imbécil.

Un imbécil que ha vivido su vida tan mal que pasa uno de sus peores momentos solo, sin siquiera poder llamar a su mejor amiga para no sentirse más bastardo de lo que ya es.

 _"No eres más que un borracho idiota"_ , recuerda las palabras de Hyesung y decide salir de casa para hacerles honor.


	28. Chapter 28

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXVIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura vuelve a casa cansada y algo mareada por el alcohol que ha tomado. Se siente hecha mierda psicológica y físicamente.

Ha sido un duro día.

No han pasado ni tres horas desde que terminó a Hiashi luego de muchos días de convencerse de que no era lo correcto para ambos salir con él por eliminación y de asegurarse que no lo estaba dejando porque está esperando a alguien más. Ya está más allá de eso.

Tiene que estarlo.

Gintoki la deja afuera de su casa con los ojos lagañosos y el pijama puesto todavía. Ella le entrega el segundo casco y le agradece por haber acudido en su auxilio a las casi cuatro de la mañana. Gintoki bosteza y murmura medio dormido que le debe un gorda, como el sueldo de una quincena completa. Kagura pone los ojos en blanco. Aparte de comida barata cuando está en la Yorozuya no es como que le pague con regularidad. Su jefe arranca el scooter y se va, dejando una estela de humo que le hace pensar a Kagura que necesita un chequeo inmediato. Se alegra de que Gintoki no sea lo suficientemente caballeroso como para quererla ver entrar antes de que irse, porque, incluso en el velo de la oscuridad, ha alcanzado a ver una figura tirada en el jardín unas casas adelante. Podría ser un ladrón, por supuesto, pero Kagura va a verificar sin temor a nada porque confía plenamente en sus puños y está medio borracha. Ella cree que es Okita Sougo el que está allí tirado y, efectivamente, es a Okita Sougo a quien se encuentra.

Su amigo está tirado en el suelo, en posición de estrella, con las extremidades extendidas, y parece dormitar. Ella no siente ninguna consideración por él en ese momento, así que se acuclilla a su lado y le da unas cuantas bofetadas para despertarlo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —el joven arrastra las palabras. Incluso después de haber hablado y de mirarla a la cara, Kagura sigue abofeteándolo. Se detiene hasta que se cansa.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera, como un indigente? —pregunta en medio de un bostezo—. ¿Dónde está el Gorila?

—Como si supiera —balbucea. Kagura se da cuenta de que está borracho, mucho más que ella—. ¿En la estación? ¿Está en la estación, China?

—Deberías saberlo tú.

Okita cierra los ojos otra vez, pero se sienta en posición mariposa.

—¿Por qué diablos estás tan borracho, _uh-uh_? Creí que lo estabas superando o no sé.

—No voy a superarlo —se apresura a responder—. Es lo que soy.

—No. Eres un sádico. Eso es lo que eres.

—Tú, China. Eres estúúúpida.

—Sí, y tú eres un bastardo malnacido, pero no voy diciéndolo por ahí a cada cinco minutos, _sí_.

Se crea un silencio que a Kagura le parece incómodo. Nunca le ha gustado Okita borracho.

—Hyesung me dejó —dice de repente y ella no sabe qué responder. También siente que se le para el corazón durante un segundo, como un pequeño y momentáneo infarto, después de eso no sabe qué sentir, qué decir ni qué hacer—. Ella me odia.

—Bueno, te haces odiar —dice ella cuando se convence a sí misma que sólo es una de esas peleas de novios que siempre se resuelven y ambos terminan regresando dos imanes.

—Dijo que le daba lástima —él sigue, no da señas de haberla escuchado—. Dijo que no quería volver a verme. Y, ¿sabes qué, China? Tiene razón, soy mierda y no la he vuelto a ver.

Kagura siente como le tiemblan las manos.

—¿Desde-desde hace cuánto?

—No sé. ¿Dos semanas?

La Yato se muerde la lengua antes de decir lo que tiene en mente, pero igual lo dice. Siempre ha sido estúpidamente empática y permisiva con su amigo de la infancia. No importa las circunstancias.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Seguro pueden solucionar las…

—¡¿No entiendes que no quiere verme?! —espeta. El volumen de su voz hace sobresaltar a la chica, pero se inquieta más por el dolor que acompaña la voz de su amigo.

Está sufriendo.

Se le queda viendo como una tonta, tan quieta que parece querer fundirse con el paisaje. Él parece estar mirando mucho más allá de ella, de las casas y del vecindario. Tal vez más allá del mundo mismo.

Kagura no se da cuenta de inmediato. Es tan repentino y la toma por sorpresa, pero allí están, son lágrimas.

Okita está llorando.

Se siente más perdida todavía, con un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos en la cabeza. Lo siguiente lo hace casi por reflejo: lo abraza. Quiere darle consuelo.

Sougo se deja hacer cuando ella pasa una mano a su espalda y otra en su nuca, se deja hacer también, como un muñeco, cuando ella le abraza fuerte y le oculta la cara en el hueco de su cuello y le aprieta casi con violencia, probablemente dejando las marcas de sus dedos pequeños en la espalda de él.

Pero todo acaba demasiado rápido. Okita se deshace de su agarre con presteza y se levanta, se cubre los ojos con una mano y le dice antes de alejarse:

—Es tarde. Ve a tu casa.

Kagura se queda un minuto más allí, sentada sobre el pasto y sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.


	29. Chapter 29

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXIX._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Algo se rompe dentro de él cuando escucha la noticia. Es un crujido sonoro, estruendoso como una tormenta eléctrica; el mundo se le desploma bajo los pies, deja de saber cómo sumar uno y uno, olvida su nombre y el lugar en donde se encuentra.

Su cabeza es un caos. No entiende nada. El celular se le desliza entre los dedos y ya no escucha el resto de la llamada de Hijikata porque cae el suelo con un ruido sordo, sólo tiene en claro las primeras palabras.

Mitsuba se está muriendo.

No sabe lo que hace; baja de su habitación hecho una bala con los pies descalzos y la misma ropa apestosa a cigarrillo y cerveza con la que mal durmió la noche anterior. Son las siete de la mañana apenas. Los pies se le tropiezan uno con otro y las manos le tiemblan cuando busca las llaves del auto de Kondo en el cesto donde lanzan todo. Ni siquiera piensa en avisarle o en pedir prestado el auto, pedir que lo lleven. Gira la perilla de la puerta principal y golpea la puerta con furia al ver que no abre, pero es sólo un error de coordinación: no ha girado al lado correcto. Cuando sale a la calle y los primeros rayos del alba le molestan en los ojos se siente más ahogado, más oprimido. Mitsuba, su querida hermana, está a más de cuatro horas en coche y se está muriendo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, sólo nota su vista borrosa.

Se está muriendo, Mitsuba se está muriendo.

 _Semuere, semuere, semuere._

Apenas y consigue poner el auto en marcha y arranca desesperado, sólo para frenar de golpe unos metros después. Ha estado a punto de atropellar a Kagura, quien sale en camino a la universidad. Las manos siguen temblándole; ahora lo hacen más.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sádico de mierda?! —vocifera ella golpeando el capó del auto con fuerza. El ruido de sus gritos y de sus puños aturde a Okita—. ¡¿Estás tratando de matarme tan temprano en la mañana?!

Sus ojos se cruzan y ella parece notar el horror en los de él porque en seguida se calla y cambia la cara. Sougo intenta volver a encender el auto, lo intenta una, dos veces y a la tercera Kagura abre la puerta del asiento del piloto y el sonido de su voz lo detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? —él no responde. Sigue desesperado. Sigue intentado encender el vehículo. Ella lo detiene agarrándolo de la mano bruscamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —repite—. ¿A dónde vas en este estado?

Okita la mira todavía con los ojos empañados. Quiere gritarle y decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Quiere que el mundo entero se vaya a la mierda.

Quiere ver a Mitsuba.

Solloza desde el fondo de la garganta y Kagura se preocupa más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Él abre la boca para decirle algo, para explicarle la situación y que lo deje marchar de una vez, pero con la voz entrecortada sólo pronuncia una única palabra.

—Hermana…

Kagura parece entenderlo de inmediato.

—Muévete —pero él no se mueve—. Muévete —repite—. Voy a conducir.

Al final, Okita parece reaccionar.

—¿A dónde? —vuelve a preguntar Kagura. Ella sabe dónde vive Mitsuba ahora, en un pueblito rural con el aire muy limpio y con apenas una clínica, por eso asume que no está allí. Si Mitsuba está grave, si lo está de verdad, debe estar en un hospital en una ciudad cercana del pueblo—. ¿Dónde?

—En… en… —Sougo con esfuerzos puede hablar. Kagura arranca pisando el acelerador a fondo sin siquiera quitarse la mochila, a pesar de lo incómodo que es manejar de esa manera. Toma su celular y hace una llamada, violando varias leyes de tráfico en el trayecto. Le pide a Hijikata la ubicación y una explicación; hace otra para informar a Kondo, quien le responde que les dará alcance tan pronto como deje en orden un asunto rápido en la estación, y por último a Kamui para explicarle todo.

Okita sólo solloza en silencio a su lado. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida como en ese momento. Se siente morir. Se siente perdido.

Kagura maneja todo lo rápido que puede, esquivando autos y rebasando, haciendo gala de las habilidades que ha estado aprendiendo en la Yorozuya cuando se meten en persecuciones. Kagura maneja todo lo rápido que puede, pero aun así no es suficiente.

No lo fue.

Mitsuba muere en el hospital cuando ellos siguen en la carretera, todavía a una hora de camino de su destino.

Okita solloza desgarrándose la garganta al enterarse y Kagura llora a su lado.


	30. Chapter 30

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXX._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Mitsuba tiene un funeral sencillo en la ciudad donde Kagura vive. No fue ni en el pueblo donde se encontraba ni en la tierra donde nació, sino en el lugar donde ella afirmó que fue más feliz. Hijikata está silencioso, lúgubre todo el rato, pareciendo una sombra del hombre que una vez fue, sin rastro de la sonrisa tímida y embobada que siempre ponía al lado de su esposa, y Kondo trata de animarlo, haciendo lo imposible al tratar de partirse en dos y estar también al lado de Okita. Kagura atiende a los invitados con el corazón encogido y recibe condolencias como si fuera la principal doliente.

El estómago se le revuelve cada vez que alguien le dice "lo siento" porque le recuerda a su madre muerta y a su sepelio, pero consigue permanecer firme a pesar de todo mientras las horas transcurren y la gente viene y va.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando va a buscar a su amigo y un nudo se le hace en el estómago. Desde la muerte de Mitsuba no parece ser el mismo. Parece un fantasma, apenas habla y come, y los ojos se le ven vacíos más allá de lo humano, como si todo, incluso su alma, se hubieran marchado con su hermana.

Lo encuentra con Kamui a su lado, sentados en el suelo de uno de los pasillos más alejados de la funeraria. Parecen estar hablando muy quedamente, así que duda en acercarse.

—Soy yo quien debería estar muerto —alcanza escuchar a Okita decir a media voz.

Kamui no intenta decirle lo contrario, se queda en silencio unos momentos.

—Te entiendo —responde al final.

Lágrimas se derraman de los ojos azules de Kagura y no sabe si son por Mitsuba y el dolor que su muerte le provoca, por su madre, por el corazón desgarrado de su hermano o por el pozo de dolor que es el de Okita Sougo.


	31. Chapter 31

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Es una fiesta de la universidad, de las últimas del semestre y Kagura encuentra a Sougo ahogado en alcohol cuando apenas y es la una de la madrugada. No puede pararse por sí mismo y ha vomitado sobre sus pantalones. Está solo en un rincón y sus amigos, un poco más sobrios que él, echan a la suerte quién será el pobre diablo que lo lleve a su cara.

—Yo lo llevaré —dice Kagura, metiéndose en donde no le llaman, pero los chicos parecen aliviados de que se ofrezca voluntaria, tanto que ni siquiera preguntan por su nombre, como si lo supieran de antemano. Es eso o de verdad Okita les vale un reverendo pepino.

La chica se pregunta cómo ha estado viviendo su vida últimamente su vecino mientras se echa un brazo en el hombro y le obliga a caminar a su lado. Por supuesto, ella tiene la fuerza para llevarlo cargado ya sea en su espalda o en estilo de novia, pero no lo hace para ayudarle a conservar la poca dignidad que le queda en la velada.

Kagura se marcha sin despedirse de sus propios amigos y pide un taxi para llevarlos a ambos. Ella le toma la mano todo el camino, casi rogando para que deje de ser tan imbécil y abandone el alcohol.

Al día siguiente, Okita no recuerda nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera cómo ha llegado a casa, pero no se lo pregunta. Se vuelve a marchar esa misma noche y regresa cuando el número en el calendario ha cambiado.


	32. Chapter 32

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura amanece en el hospital, más asustada que una niña en una casita del terror y blanca como una hoja de papel. Kondo está a su lado y también Kamui, quien acaricia su hombro cariñosamente para consolarla. Ella abraza a su hermano con fuerza, como si estuviera asustada de que pudiera alejarse de ella y abandonarla. En ese mismo instante tiene miedo de todo. De lo que puede pasar y de lo que sucede únicamente en su imaginación.

—Ese idiota —masculla Kondo, tan molesto como preocupado—. ¿Está planeando destruir su vida?

Nadie le responde, tampoco lo esperaba.

Okita está en urgencias, intoxicado por beber tanto y a esperas de que el lavado de estómago mejore su condición. Kagura ha sido quien lo ha llevado hasta allí porque se dio la tarea de asistir a cada fiesta de la universidad donde pudiera ir también él, sólo para evitar que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Siente como que no ha hecho su trabajo bien y que está en deuda con todos. Con ella, con Kamui, con Kondo y con Hijikata, a quien ni siquiera han querido informar de la situación (está tan destrozado como su cuñado).

—¿Se va a poner bien? —se le ocurre preguntar por novena vez.

—Sí —dice Kondo. Kamui asiente, pero ella no cree en su hermano.

Parece como si Sougo estuviera dando todo de sí mismo para intentar estar al lado de Mitsuba y hacer realidad aquel deseo que le compartió a Kamui en el funeral.

" _Soy yo quien debería estar muerto. Me gustaría estar muerto"._


	33. Chapter 33

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXIII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Okita está borracho, borracho como las últimas cinco noches. Se encuentra en una fiesta de un desconocido en un club, rodeado de un montón de desconocidos. No recuerda muy bien cómo ha llegado allí, sólo sabe que todavía duele. Duele mucho. Toma la botella de tequila con mucha fuerza, tanto que podría romperla. Le da tragos largos hasta que la garganta le quema tanto que no puede más, cambia la botella por un cigarro y comienza a fumar sin pensar en nada más.

El hábito exclusivo de Hijikata no es más suyo.

Ligeramente en el fondo de su mente, tras una barrera que ya no quiere romper jamás, sabe que está siendo un estúpido. Que esta no es la manera de superar una pérdida (ni la de Hyesung ni la de su hermana), pero es la única forma que conoce para hacer que duela menos, así que no le importa. Él sólo quiere dejarse llevar y perder la conciencia, sentirse eternamente aturdido al punto de no poder sentir nada otra vez. Ni amor ni odio. Nada.

Con dificultad, se abre paso entre la gente y sale a las afueras del club con la botella en una mano y el cigarrillo entre los labios. Debe ser una imagen patética la que está mostrando allí cuando apenas y puede sostenerse en pie sin tambalear. La música del establecimiento todavía retumba en sus oídos y comienza a provocarle un dolor de cabeza molesto y persistente, pero se queda allí porque el dolor físico le hace olvidarse del dolor emocional y eso es lo que busca. Sus ojos miran desenfocados la calle oscura y las parejas que salen del club. A dos cuadras está en motel muy barato, cómodo y discreto, él ha estado con anterioridad allí, pero a los borrachos esto es lo que menos les importa, se dice, pueden hacerlo hasta en el baño o en la trastienda.

Una ráfaga de aire le sacude los cabellos y le provoca un terrible escalofrío en la columna, segundos después, un auto se estaciona en frente. Esa mierda es ilegal, piensa, esperando ver cómo al pobre diablo le arrebatan el vehículo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el auto se le hace familiar y sus sospechas se confirman cuando ve salir a una muy enfadada Kagura del asiento del conductor. Deja la puerta del coche abierta y abre la de los asientos traseros. Supone que ella no está allí para bailar.

—Oi, China.

Ella ni siquiera le responde, camina hacia él con paso fuerte y con la mirada severa; le arrebata la botella de las manos y en un solo movimiento la lanza hasta el otro lado de la calle. Por unos segundos sólo el vidrio del cristal rompiéndose se escucha y ambos contienen la respiración. Esta noche ella va en serio. Esto no es un juego. Pero a eso él no le importa.

—Vámonos —exige, pero no espera su respuesta. Lo toma de la muñeca con un jalón y lo arrastra con ella hasta el coche—. Y deja de fumar.

Sougo escupe el cigarrillo, pero lo hace para hablar, no porque ella lo haya pedido.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —clava los pies en el suelo y a Kagura se le dificulta hacerlo avanzar, pero eso no le hace darse por vencida.

—Han pasado tres meses, Sádico. Tres malditos meses —increpa—. ¿Y qué mierda es lo que has estado haciendo con tu vida? ¡¿Es que te quieres morir?!

—Suéltame —le ordena con voz plana—. Ahora.

—No seas imbécil y vámonos a casa.

—Lárgate tú. Nunca te pedí venir hasta aquí.

Kagura suelta su muñeca, derrotada, pero no se marcha. Baja la mirada unos segundos y, cuando la vuelve a subir, los ojos azules chispean con un brillo de súplica y preocupación que casi hacen ceder a Okita y replantearse toda esa situación.

Casi.

—Vámonos, por favor. Han sido tres meses ya. Es hora de que lo dejes —él se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Va a regresar al club, pero es su voz aquello que lo detiene—. Mitsuba debe estar decepcionada de ti.

El nombre de su hermana muerta rompe una de las últimas ataduras de su mente y se da la vuelta, furioso, frustrado y con la mirada enloquecido.

—¿Tú qué sabes, perra? —a Kagura no le duele el apelativo despectivo, ha escuchado peores. Ella le ha dicho peores—. ¿Acaso eres una puta ouija humana?

—¡Porque es obvio! ¡Ella no pasó toda tu vida criándote para que terminaras así!

Okita se acerca a ella, más, mucho más; Kagura no retrocede ni un paso, ni siquiera cuando el torso de él está tan cerca del suyo que para mirarlo a la cara debe doblar el cuello tanto como puede.

—No hables de Mitsuba —escupe con desdén—. No la recuerdes.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te dejo arruinar tu vida así como si nada, eh? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sólo deja de meterte en mis asuntos y lárgate.

—No —responde, resuelta—. Han dejado de ser tus asuntos desde que amanecí en el maldito hospital esperando a que te dieran el alta porque estabas tan borracho que pudiste haber muerto. Han dejado de ser tus asuntos desde que chocaste el auto de Kondo la semana pasada y han dejado de ser tus asuntos desde que todavía hay gente lo suficientemente tonta como yo para preocuparse por ti.

—¿Estás preocupada, China? —ella no responde por temor a que sea una pregunta con trampa o traiga un lado peor del que le está mostrando ahora mismo—. ¿En serio estás preocupada? ¿Segura que es esa mierda?

Como un loco, Okita se echa a reír con una carcajada estridente y perturbadora que le provoca escalofríos a la chica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Él sigue riendo, pero se las arregla para responderle.

—Tus intenciones, China.

—Has enloqueci…

Sougo corta las palabras de Kagura porque la toma de la barbilla en un gesto lleno de violencia y la besa en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa y robándole el poco aliento que le queda. Introduce su lengua en la boca de ella que apenas y puede entender lo que está pasando, y la inclina aún más tomándola del cabello, jalándolo; la otra mano que estuvo en su barbilla al inicio, ahora sostiene una de las muñecas de ella, quien intenta apartarse de él a como dé lugar.

Aún sin romper el agresivo beso, camina hasta hacerla retroceder y hacerla golpear contra el auto. Kagura casi cae debido a la puerta todavía abierta, pero Sougo se encarga de que no pueda siquiera respirar adecuadamente. Y, cuando él se cansa, le muerde el labio inferior con saña antes de dejarla libre con un último jalón de cabello. Kagura saborea la sangre metálica en su boca y se limpia con el dorso de la mano, lastimándose más por la herida.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, estúpido?!

—Tus sueños realidad, China —escupe las palabras con un sarcasmo que Kagura siente hasta en la sangre—. ¿No era esto lo que llevas esperando todo este tiempo? ¡Cuán alegre debes haber estado cuando lloré como un perro por la malnacida de Hyesung!

—¿De-de qué hablas? —pero Okita nota el tartamudeo de la chica y sus ojos que dejan entrever una especie de temor al ser descubierta.

—No soy tan estúpido. Esos ojos de cachorro hambriento que me pones ¿crees que no los he notado? ¿Cuánto tiempo es, eh, China? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que te arrastras? ¿Hace cuánto que _me amas_? —la manera en que dice las últimas dos palabras hace que suenen igual a un insulto cargado de desprecio; la Yato comienza a temblar—. Así que vamos a resolver esta mierda ahora. Entonces podrán largarse tú y tu maldita preocupación lejos de mí —dice. Kagura parece todavía paralizada por el furor en las palabras del muchacho, tanto que, cuando Okita la vuelve a empujar y cae en el asiento trasero del auto tras golpearse un poco la cabeza, no dice nada. No lo hace hasta que las manos de Sougo intentan bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, consiguiéndolo; entonces es cuando ella reacciona. Se retuerce un poco y lo patea con toda su fuerza en el estómago. Okita sale disparado por el impacto y, en el suelo, se dobla sosteniéndose el estómago, esforzándose por respirar.

Kagura sale del auto, lágrimas de pura ira se derraman desde las comisuras de sus ojos.

—¡Eres el peor bastardo que he conocido! —habla a gritos. Algunas personas que salen del club se quedan a observar la escena—. ¡Sí! ¡Me descubriste! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! —confiesa. Las lágrimas siguen derramándose—. ¡¿Y sabes por qué nunca te lo dije?! ¡Exactamente por esto! ¡Porque sé como eres y no soy tan estúpida como para saber que sales con una mientras ya te estás acostando con la otra! ¿Crees que quería ser tratada de esta manera? ¿Crees que no sé que no me ves igual que yo te veo? Por eso decidí no decírtelo, porque preferí seguir con una amistad de años —la voz de Kagura comienza a quebrarse, suena desesperada—… ¡Años! —grita, casi enloquecida—. Preferí ser tu amiga porque pensé que pasaría pronto, ¿por qué no habría de pasar siendo como eres? Pero no pasó y vine aquí, preocupada por ti porque puedes acabar muerto en algún callejón de la ciudad, pero me sales con esto —ahora ríe, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos. No se detienen. Sougo apenas y está poniéndose de pie—. ¿Y sabes qué? Jamás te pedí nada. Jamás pensé en pedirte que me correspondieras sólo por ser idiota y estar a tu lado. ¡Jamás esperé nada de ti! Pero esta es la última. Estoy harta. Esta es la última vez que estoy aquí para ti. Si te quieres morir, adelante, muérete. No me importa más.

Kagura se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo y se da la vuelta. Cierra las puertas del coche con tanta furia que el auto tiembla. Arranca pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo y los neumáticos quedan marcados en el asfalto. Y, después de que se va, sólo queda el eco de la música del club en los oídos de Okita Sougo.


	34. Chapter 34

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXIV._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Kagura suena su nariz ruidosamente sin importar que sean las tantas de la madrugada, que su padre esté en casa o que Kamui la escuche y le provoque a decir "te lo dije". Pasan de las cuatro de la mañana y apenas ha llegado a su hogar; se ha gastado el tanque de la gasolina en dar vueltas por la ciudad con el auto, esperando despejarse y olvidar lo que acaba de suceder. Todo ha servido de absolutamente nada porque la escena se repite una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, con incluso más violencia de la que vivió y eso la desespera porque no entiendo lo que siente.

Está harta. Está harta de Okita Sougo.

 _"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que te arrastras?"_ , sus palabras hacen eco en su mente y le cavan un agujero profundo en el pecho. Kagura se hunde un poco más en la conmiseración propia; el estómago le burbujea con la furia y la ansiedad, y no sabe si golpear algo, lo que sea, hasta hacerlo trizas o simplemente echarse a llorar por llevar tantos años siendo tan tonta.

Al menos creyó que, si bien Okita no la quería como algo más, tendría consideración por sus muchos años de amistad. Al parecer estuvo equivocada todo el tiempo. Ella a él le vale menos que un cacahuate y eso duele. Duele mucho.

Deja el baño y corre hasta su habitación. Allí adentro se encierra y se desliza contra la puerta hasta acabar sentada en el suelo como un pedazo de humano, tal vez menos. Quiere echarse a llorar otra vez (¿cuántas veces ha llorado en los últimos meses? ¿Es justo?), pero se da cuenta de que ya sólo le queda ese dolor punzante en el pecho y la desgracia de ser ella, mas no queda ni una sola lágrima que pueda derramar más. Está seca.

Rememora como un cántico silencioso cada una de las palabras que le ha dicho a Sougo, la manera tan abrupta y ruda en que se confesó y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho (también se arrepiente de no haberlo golpeado más). Sus sentimientos no merecían haber sido lanzados como una maldita bomba, no importa el final que obtuvieran. Ella los había estado cuidando por años y atesorándolos como para sacarlos de la peor manera. Pero el muchacho no le dejó otra opción y lo hecho hecho está, no puede cambiar lo que pasó justo como no puede cambiarlo a él. No si él no quiere. No si él no se importa ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Kagura nunca fue tonta, ella supo de antemano, sin ni siquiera probarlo, que todas esas novelas de adolescentes de tipos rudos que se vuelven blandos como panquecitos por amor son puras falacias. Okita no iba a cambiar porque ella le quiere y, lo peor de todo, es que no iba a cambiar porque él ni siquiera la ama de vuelta.

Qué gran porquería. Cuántas mentiras hechas historias y papel.

Pero se jura esa noche que esta es la última vez que se deja desmoronar por ese bastardo. Es la última vez que es su tonta y es la última vez que trata de mantener la promesa que hizo con Mitsuba hace muchos años, cuando ni siquiera se planteó lo difícil que sería honrar sus palabras. Porque no importa cuánto le quiera o lo haya prometido, necesita ponerle fin a esos sentimientos.

Esa noche Kagura le dice adiós a todas las veces que el chico la hizo sonreír, cada uno de los momentos en que la hizo feliz sin proponérselo.

Porque, a pesar de todo, Okita Sougo fue, a lo largo de los años, la razón de sus sonrisas.


	35. Chapter 35

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXV._

 _(Especial)_

* * *

 _Porque Okita Sougo fue, a lo largo de los años, la razón de sus sonrisas._

* * *

Kagura todo lo que conoce y quiere es a su pequeña familia de cuatro. Mami es su heroína, papi su héroe y su hermanito Kamui es a quien más quiere de todos. Ella es feliz viviendo en su pequeño universo así que, cuando llegan los nuevos vecinos y mami quiere ir a saludarlos, Kagura se niega.

—Se ven simpáticos, Kagura —le dice mami—. Hay un niño como de su edad.

A Kagura el niño le da mala espina. Piensa que le va a robar a Kamui. A los niños les gusta jugar con otros niños después de todo.

—No quiero —se niega rotundamente—. Ve tú —singulariza la oración haciendo un puchero porque se niega a que Kamui sea robado por el nuevo vecino

—Kagura —su madre reprende y ella, avergonzada, asiente, pero camina siempre detrás de ella. No quiere ver a esos nuevos vecinos. No le interesan.

Incluso cuando los mandan a jugar al jardín a los tres, Kagura no suelta la mano de Kamui y Kamui no suelta la de ella para tranquilizarla. El otro niño parece un poco gruñón y bastante arisco, con una cara como de niñita frágil, más frágil que ella, que no queda con su expresión dura; a Kagura no le da buena espina.

—No quiero jugar con ustedes —deja bien en claro el tal Okita Sougo—. Sólo estemos aquí hasta que su mamá se vaya y se los lleve con ella.

Kagura asiente en su cabeza, pero no le da el consentimiento explícito. No le gusta la manera en la que habla. Kamui, por su parte, pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Seguro nunca te da diarrea porque eres tan agradable —dice su hermano y Kagura recuerda todas esas veces en las que su madre exclama que su padre tiene cara de estreñido cuando anda gruñón. Entonces se ríe muy fuerte por el chiste de su hermano y eso acrecienta el ceño del otro niño, quien se toma la burla muy a pecho.

 **[oOo]**

Cumplir seis años es un gran acontecimiento, se repite Kagura, y espera pacientemente a que den las doce de la noche para que cumpla la edad de manera oficial. Se siente particularmente encantada porque cree que, de sopetón, va a dejar de ser la enana que el retonto de Okita siempre le dice que es. Pero el reloj cambia, el número del calendario también y Kagura no se estira, no se vuelve más grande ni más sofisticada ni más madura, así que refunfuña al darse cuenta de que todo lo que le han dicho sus compañeros de escuela es una gran mentira ponzoñosa.

En eso está, pateando el suelo de su habitación (demasiado grande y demasiado sola durante las noches para una niñita de su edad) cuando escucha que algo cae en el suelo de su balcón, un escalofrío violento le recorre la columna y se imagina lo peor. ¡Fantasmas! ¡Fantasmas como en la película que ha visto con Kamui hace dos noches!

A Kagura le cuesta bastante saber que hacer incluso cuando están golpeando las puertas de su balcón suavemente. Por lo que ella sabe los fantasmas pueden atravesar las paredes y los monstruos derribarlas, además de que, si la televisión no la ha educado mal, siempre la primera persona que se asoma a ver qué pasa cuando suena un ruido escalofriante es también la primera en morir. Y ella no quiere morir. Apenas está cumpliendo los seis.

Pero la voz de su vecino el molesto es quien la saca de su ensueño. Es él quien toca también.

—¿Qué haces, _uh-uh_? —pregunta enojada al abrirle porque le ha provocado un susto de muerte.

—Feliz cumpleaños, tarada —dice y levanta el paquete que trae en la mano—. Mi hermana lo hizo para ti, así que lo traje. Te lo iba a dar tarde o temprano.

Kagura abre la bolsa y encuentra un pastel que, en otro tiempo, fue muy bonito, pero ahora no lo es más por el zangoloteo que sufrió cuando el chico escaló por el mandarino. Prueba el betún con un dedo y los ojos se le ponen brillantes. ¡Está delicioso!

—Pensé que si te lo traía ahora podrías comer más, es que ¿por qué debemos compartir los pasteles de cumpleaños si se supone que son nuestros?

Ya con la boca llena de pastel, Kagura asiente y sigue tomando montones del postre con las manos.

—¿No vas a comer?

Él le mira como si estuviera loca.

—Es tuyo —responde al final. Kagura comienza a sospechar.

—¿Tiene algo, cierto, _uh-uhm_?

—No.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Pruébamelo.

Okita pone los ojos en blanco y toma un pedazo de pastel que todavía no está manoseado y se lo come de una, saboreando la cocina de su hermana.

—¿Lo _vesh_? —dice con la boca llena. Kagura lo observa un rato más y, al ver que no se está retorciendo ni muriendo repentinamente, se come el resto del pastel con una sonrisa.

Cumplir seis años definitivamente es una cosa buena.

 **[oOo]**

Kagura siente la mirada de Okita sobre ella todo el rato mientras come el espagueti rojo que Mitsuba les ha preparado y ha tenido el detalle de subírselos hasta el cuarto del chico para que puedan seguir jugando _Calabozos y Dragones_ sin levantarse siquiera para ir al baño.

— _¿Qué pasha? ¿Te edamorashte de bí o albo?_ —inquiere con la boca repleta de pasta cuando ya se molesta de su constante escrutinio.

—Comes como cerda. Eso es lo que pasa —asegura él con voz indiferente, pero, con todo y el insulto, toma su servilleta y le limpia la cara.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, desconcertada por el repentino acto de amabilidad, pero sigue comiendo, un poco más contenta que antes. Okita le limpia las mejillas y la boca una y otra y otra vez mientras ella se come tres platos de comida.

 **[oOo]**

—Esta boda apesta —dice Okita metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón de su traje—. La comida apesta también.

—Tú cara apesta —lanza Kagura una pulla, pero está más concentrada en intentar limpiar la mancha de salsa que tiene en el vestido blanco que en insultarlo, aunque sabe que es en vano. Ese maldito color rojo no va a salir hasta que no bañe con cloro la prenda. Se resigna a ser humillada en la boda más elegante a la que ha asistido, del hermano mayor de la niña más popular de la secundaria y la que ella odia más.

Kagura ni siquiera sabe por qué está allí. A Mine no le agrada. En general, ella no le agrada a ninguna chica que le guste Okita Sougo.

—Quiero irme —dice. Los novios todavía ni han bailado su primera canción juntos, es una descortesía y lo sabe, pero también le humilla tener un vestido que parece la bandera de Japón.

—Sí, yo también —apoya Okita, pero no se mueve de su lugar por unos instantes en los que parece sopesar algo—. ¿Sabes qué? Vámonos —la toma de la muñeca y la pega a su espalda tanto que ella le pisa los talones a cada paso. La está cubriendo para que nadie vea el batidero que ha hecho con su ropa aunque esté manchando la espalda y el trasero de su camisa blanca y pantalón negro respectivamente en el proceso.

—Pero prometiste bailar con Mine —le recuerda Kagura porque no quiere que le hagan más bullying y se metan más con ella. Está cansada de pelear y ser llevada a detención cada vez, no es porque los insultos la afecten en realidad, son los gritos del director y la subdirectora quienes le quitan las energías cada vez que la reportan.

—Que se joda —sigue caminando ante la mirada atenta de todos los invitados que los miran raro al ir caminando tan cerca de ella—. Le dije que vendría si tú venías y si te vas entonces no tengo por qué estar aquí. Además, esa mancha hace parecer que te han apuñalado por ser tan torpe, te ves ridícula. Vamos a que te cambies y mejor busquemos alguien a quien apuñalar de verdad —bromea.

La Yato se siente idiotamente conmovida por sus palabras.

 **[oOo]**

—Toma —le dice Okita de sorpresa. La ventana de su balcón estaba abierta, como siempre y Kagura no se dio cuenta cuándo es que su vecino se escabulló hasta estar a su lado. A veces es tan silencioso como un maldito ninja, se dice.

Una bolsa de plástico golpea a Kagura en la cabeza y está segura de que le va a dejar un chichón.

—¿Qué diablos es y cuándo llegaste, _uh-uhm_?

—¿No puedes verlo por ti misma? ¿Te has quedado ciega aparte de estúpida? Es un recuerdo o, como dicen los raritos, un _souvenir_.

—Yo no te pedí nada. Yo quería ir que es diferente, _sí_.

—Lo sé. Pero soy tan buena persona que te traje unos llaveros y dulces típicos para que dejes de sumirte en la auto compasión por no haber conseguido el permiso.

A la chica se le ponen los ojos brillantes. Es tan fácil convencerla con chucherías. Lo sabe.

—No te voy a dar las gracias —dice ya con la boca llena de dulces.

—Mejor. Se me podrían atorar tus _gracias_ en el cerebro y provocar que me explote.

—Muy gracioso, tarado.

—De nada —sonríe de medio lado con sorna y de repente parece recordar algo—. También tomé unas buenas fotos... Con un poco de _Photoshop_ podemos hacer parecer que fuimos juntos.

—Como si eso fuera a engañar a alguien —ridiculiza, pero ella sonríe también.

 **[oOo]**

—Vamos. Al festival. Ahora.

—¿Ah? —balbucea Kagura medio dormida. Como siempre, Okita se ha colado en su habitación por el balcón.

Son las nueve de la noche y ella está terriblemente cansada, por eso está durmiendo desde tan temprano. No tiene ganas de moverse y se lo hace saber.

—Vete tú solo. A mí déjame en paz.

Okita le arrebata las sábanas de un jalón.

—Deja de hacerte la anciana en lecho de muerte y vámonos. Tengo la cartera de Hijikata —incluso sin verlo, la chica sabe que su amigo está sonriendo—. Todo lo que queramos está a nuestro alcance.

—¿De dónde se supone que la sacaste? No creo que Toushi te la haya dado por voluntad propia.

—Que eso no te importe. Si nos atrapan sólo di que no sabías nada y asunto arreglado. Me sacrificaré por esta única vez por los dos y hasta alimentaré tu pozo sin fondo. Ahora levántate y larguémonos al festival.

 **[oOo]**

Kagura gatea hasta toparse contra la pared y quedar al lado de Sougo. Han comprado una botella de vodka entre los dos para que Kagura tenga su iniciación en el mundo del alcoholismo, como ha dicho ella, en un lugar seguro, como ha dicho él cuando sugirió que, ese fin de semana, no iría con su hermana y su cuñado a una de esas excursiones que hacen cada mes para tener la casa sólo para ambos. No han invitado ni siquiera a Kamui.

La Yato se ha sentido graciosa y un poco más habladora de lo normal, pero ahora mismo tiene mucho frío. Se acurruca contra Okita, quien parece estar muy concentrado mirando el techo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo frío.

Sougo se queda en silencio, pero varios segundos después pasa su brazo por el hombro de ella y, con su mano, provoca fricción para aumentar su temperatura. Ella se pega más a él, con su oreja escuchando los latidos de su corazón directamente, y hace un sonido de agrado desde el fondo de su garganta. Se siente bien de estar así con él; se siente tranquila y feliz.

—Mañana vas a tener una resaca muy jodida —lo siente hablar contra su coronilla y un cosquilleo estúpido y placentero le llena el estómago.

Supone que son mariposas y no hace nada por negarlo en ese momento. Está ebria y tan feliz que no le ve el caso.

 **[oOo]**

Kagura poda el césped del matrimonio Hijikata-Okita porque Mitsuba le ha sobornado con galletas y limonada. Asimismo, la mujer siempre le ha caído bien. ¿Cómo negarse? Eso y que Sougo se ha lastimado las extremidades del lado derecho porque se ha caído, por primera vez en su vida como el simio que Kagura asegura que es, escalando el mandarino para llegar a su balcón.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que Sou sube a tu balcón?

—No mucho. Sólo lo hace a veces —Kagura se guarda los datos exactos para no incriminar al susodicho. No es de amigos hacerlo y tampoco quiere que Mitsuba piense cosas raras.

Pero Mitsuba nota la mentira e intuye la verdadera respuesta, mas no hace constancia de ninguna de las dos.

—Qué romántico.

La chica pone los ojos en blanco sin que la mujer la vea.

—No tiene nada de romántico.

—Claro que sí. Me gustaría que Toushiro hubiera hecho algo así conmigo cuando éramos novios.

—No es por ofender, Mitsu, pero lees demasiadas novelas rosas.

La otra ríe quedo, con esa risilla suave que muchas veces ha hecho a Kagura querer ser toda una dama como ella.

—Tal vez. Pero me gusta mucho lo bien que se llevan. Sou siempre fue un niño gruñón y mimado; me alegra que aquí te tenga para que no esté siempre tan amargado.

—Pues no creo que se le hayan quitado esas mañas. Sólo pasa que se le ha añadido una más: se ha convertido en un sádico, _sí_.

—Tal vez —concede Mitsuba todavía sonriendo—. Pero espero que ustedes dos sigan tan juntos como ahora cuando yo no esté.

—No hables como si te fueras a morir, Mitsu —reprende Kagura suavemente, consternada por las palabras pesarosas de su vecina—. Tú vas a vivir como mil años.

—Pero, aunque no viva mil años vas a estar con Sou, ¿verdad, Kagura?

Ella hace un gesto de mano para intentar disminuir la gravedad de las palabras de Mitsuba y asiente con un « _lo que tú quieras_ », echando a andar la podadora nuevamente.

 **[oOo]**

—Creí que después de la madriza que te diste no volverías a subir por el balcón —dice Kagura genuinamente sorprendida cuando ve a Sougo aterrizar a su lado, en el balcón.

—Una caída no va a detenerme para venir a molestarte, no soy tan marica.

—Anda ya —Kagura sonríe.

 **[oOo]**

—Tienes una novia. Ve con ella.

—Esta no es una película que haya estado esperando con ella. No seas idiota.

—Pero igual, _uh-uhm_. Ya iré yo después.

—No seas idiota y dramática.

—Puedo ser todo lo idiota y dramática que quiera porque estoy cansada de que tus novias me odien, _sí_.

—Por eso mismo estás siendo idiota y dramática —remarca él—. Mientras sepan que respiras te van a odiar y yo no soy perro de nadie para que me lo prohiban, así que vamos a ir sí o sí los dos. Hoy. Ahora.

 **[oOo]**

—Sádico.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un idiota.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres más idiota, China. ¿A quién se le ocurre robarse la motoneta de su jefe y llevarme hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad sin crédito en el celular y sin dinero para más gasolina?

—Es lógico que si te saco a pasear tú debes pagar la gasolina, Sádico.

—Ya.

Ambos se echan a reír y siguen caminando.

 **[oOo]**

Están mirando las estrellas desde el balcón de Kagura. Okita parece más maduro en ese momento, como si de repente fuera sabio y el conocimiento del mundo le estuviera siendo entregado por el manto nocturno.

—No quiero ser un ridículo —dice él con voz queda, todavía sin bajar la mirada—. Pero creo que eres la persona que mejor me entiende, China. Hyesung es Hyuesung y es mi novia, pero tú eres China.

Ella aprieta los labios un poco dolida porque mencione a su novia, pero se anima a bromear como siempre.

—¿Ahora vas a decir _"nunca cambies, por favor"?_

—Sí, lo voy a decir —concede todavía sin alzar la voz, pero reúne su mirada rojiza con la azul de ella. A Kagura le provoca escalofríos la intensidad con la que le mira—. En serio, nunca dejes de ser tan… así como eres. Me gusta cuando somos los dos siendo unos idiotas, ¿sabes?

Kagura entiende que lo dice en serio y se queda callada, tontamente feliz por saber que, aunque sea de manera diferente, ella también es importante para él.


	36. Chapter 36

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXVI._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

No le parece una novedad despertar en el suelo frío de la estación de policía, dentro de una celda, como el idiota que es y con la cara deformada por la hinchazón. Se ha metido en una pelea y ni Kondo ni Hijikata fueron en su ayuda inmediatamente, han llegado al amanecer, no en las primeras horas, sino después de las nueve de la mañana, cuando el estómago de Okita hace ruidos constantes y se muere de sed.

Hijikata hace todo el papeleo y paga su multa sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Kondo está a su lado, tan silencioso como una figura de cera. Lo sabe sin que se lo digan siquiera. La ha cagado. La ha estado cagando los últimos cinco meses, para ser exactos. Metiéndose en peleas una y otra vez, tomando dinero que no es suyo, drogándose y emborrachándose como un vagabundo y, justo cuando creyó que no podía caer más bajo, durmió en una celda por primera vez en la vida.

—Es la última vez —le dice Hijikata—. Es la última vez que vengo a una estación de policía por ti.

Las palabras del hombre están cargados de rencor y desprecio. Es la primera vez que le dice algo tan duro desde la muerte de Mitsuba. Okita siempre creyó que Hijikata comprendía su dolor, su hermana era su esposa después de todo, por eso se limitó a reprenderle por gastar el dinero en alcohol y faltar más a la universidad de lo que asistía, sin embargo, ahora se da cuenta de que no. Hijikata quien comparte un dolor similar al de él no lo entiende: le tiene lástima. Tiene lástima de ese niño mimado que no puede dejar ir a su hermana ni el recuerdo de su ex novia, por eso le ha dejado hacer lo que hacía. Pero, como él mismo ha dicho, esta es la última vez.

Toushiro y Kondo se marchan en el auto del primero sin esperar a Sougo. Se lavan las manos de él y él entiende que están tratando de darle una lección. La cabeza le punza constantemente, pero lo que más le molesta es la oleada de arrepentimiento que hace a su cuerpo pesar una tonelada más.

Por primera vez en cinco meses… no, en siete meses, Sougo Okita está avergonzado de su vida y se arrepiente de convertirse en lo que ahora es.

Las palabras de Hyesung vuelven en ese instante, las últimas que le dedicó, como un requiem.

" _Siempre lo estás arruinando todo"._

" _Has prometido cambiar tantas veces, nunca lo has logrado"._

" _No eres más que un borracho idiota_ ".

Ahora no le duelen de aquella manera por su rompimiento; ahora son sólo una melodía lacerante que intenta regresarle a la realidad.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera hundido en la autocompasión y las hubiera tomado como una lección esto no estaría pasando. No tendría que ver la espalda de Kondo y de Hijikata alejarse. Su vida universitaria no estaría hecha una mierda, no estaría solo como ahora y no hubiera lastimado a su mejor amiga de la forma en que lo hizo. Tantos hubiera, una palabra que implica algo que no fue ni puede ser. Se siente como si ya fuera muy tarde para todo. Pero no puede serlo, no puede dejarlo estar todo de esa manera.

Okita se echa a andar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Tiene hambre y sed, la luz le molesta e incluso el ruido, pero no tiene dinero en la cartera ni ánimos para volver a casa. No soportaría ver la cara de decepción en el rostro de Kondo nuevamente ni la furibunda mirada azul de Hijikata por más que se lo merezca.

A cada paso que da es como si recolectara un momento de su vida a partir de que comenzó a arruinarse por completo. Recuerda las fiestas, recuerda personas sin rostro con quien estuvo y recuerda cada pequeña acción que lo llevó hasta donde está ahora con una culpa que le obliga a sostenerse el lado izquierdo del corazón, como si lo lastimaran físicamente. Pero, lo más gracioso de todo es que, sin proponérselo, recuerda en cada momento a Kagura estando allí a su lado, intentando frenar su irremediable caída.

" _¿Por qué diablos estás tan borracho, uh-uh? Creí que lo estabas superando o no sé"._

" _Deja de fumar"._

" _Han pasado tres meses, Sádico. Tres malditos meses. ¿Y qué mierda es lo que has estado haciendo con tu vida? ¡¿Es que te quieres morir?!"_

" _Es hora de que lo dejes"._

Debió haberle hecho caso, piensa, debió intentar mantener aquello que todavía desea y deseaba.

" _Me gusta cuando somos los dos siendo unos idiotas, ¿sabes?"._

" _Creo que eres la persona que mejor me entiende, China"._

¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a su mejor amiga? Kagura incluso soportó demasiado, más de lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría, piensa.

" _¿Tú qué sabes, perra?"_

" _¿No era esto lo que llevas esperando todo este tiempo? ¡Cuán alegre debes haber estado cuando lloré como un perro por la malnacida de Hyesung!"._

" _Esos ojos de cachorro hambriento que me pones ¿crees que no los he notado?"._

" _¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que te arrastras?"._

" _V_ _amos a resolver esta mierda ahora. Entonces podrán largarse tú y tu maldita preocupación lejos de mí"._

El recuerdo de aquella noche le taladra en los oídos y se da cuenta de que no ha tocado el fondo sólo por Hyesung y Mitsuba, también lo ha hecho por ella, por Kagura. Esa constante en su vida que él siempre dio por sentada y a quien alejó con sus desagradables acciones.

Es un estúpido, se dice, un idiota y un imbécil.

Llora en medio de la calle incluso cuando sigue caminando. No le importa que le vean las personas como si estuviera loco, ya ha tocado fondo y ellos no son quienes le interesan. Su anhelo está más allá, con su tutor y su cuñado, con su mejor amiga y su hermano, con todas las personas a las que ha lastimado.

Llega a casa hasta la noche, está cansado, pero ya ni siquiera tiene hambre. Consigue fuerzas para apenas y lavarse antes de ir a dormir.

Su vida parece un agujero negro.

Despierta al otro día después de la una de la tarde. Los golpes de la cara siguen doliéndole, también los del abdomen, pero eso es lo que menos le importa. Necesita dejar de hundirse en la miseria y en la autocompasión como si fuera algo a lo que tiene derecho, en su lugar debe comenzar a hacer algo.

No puede borrar lo que pasó, pero puede arreglar lo que pasará ahora. Necesita compensarlos a todos, necesita ser el hermano pequeño que Mitsuba siempre quiso que fuera. Necesita cambiar. Va a intentarlo. Por todos y por él mismo. Por la persona a la que más ha lastimado y quien siempre le dio tanto.

" _Porque yo no me puedo escabullir por la ventana de su habitación"._

" _Aquí están, bastardo mal nacido, matado de la secundaria, nerd de nerds, complejo de hermana, candil de la calle y oscuridad de la casa, los apuntes de toda la semana"._

" _Si quieres llevar a tu novia de dos días en lugar de a mí al evento de promoción de tu cuñado supongo que no es mi problema"._

" _Me debes una. Una grande. Una enorme. Una del tamaño de la Torre de Pisa, ajá"._

" _No seas mariquita y deja de quejarte, uh-uh. Voy a acelerar"._

" _Quita esa maldita cara de funeral, uh-uh. Sólo se está yendo al maldito campo para recuperarse."_

" _Sabes que me debes un montón"._

" _Me debes una leche"._

Esta vez no puede repararlo con un galón de leche, de eso está seguro. Está vez debe esforzarse por dejar de arruinarle a la vida a Kagura. No puede solo intentarlo, _debe_ hacerlo. Si necesita arrastrarse y suplicar de rodillas para que lo vea una última vez, para poder hacerle entender que, incluso si lo hizo, nunca fue su intención lastimarla de verdad, entonces va a hacerlo.

Es lo mínimo que le debe al final de cuentas.

Después de todo, ella hizo un montón de cosas por él. Es hora de que él haga algo por ella.

Algo.

Al menos debe pagarle una.


	37. Chapter 37

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXVII._

* * *

 _Ella hizo un mont_ _ón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

Es diciembre y la Navidad se aproxima lenta y ruidosa como un gigante recorriendo un pasillo muy largo; hace frío pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirse de capas y capas de gruesos ropajes que le impidan a los vientos del final del otoño penetrar siquiera un segundo a través de la tela. Para salir, Okita se ha bañado y perfumado, vistiéndose con un abrigo semi nuevo de color gris sobre su playera de manga larga y se calza sus botas negras. El señor del clima ha dicho que nevará ese día y, si bien a él toda esa gente de los reportes meteorológicos le parecen unos charlatanes, coge una bufanda roja del perchero de la entrada antes de abandonar la casa.

Nada más salir, el frío le golpea con una ventisca en la cara y el muchacho desea volver a su habitación para acurrucarse bajo sus mantas como lo ha hecho en las últimas horas, pero hoy es un día importante y lo descarta sin siquiera sopesarlo. Hoy, por fin, hará lo que tiene que hacer: va a salir con Kagura y a decirle todo.

Le ha costado mucho que ella acceda. Ha pagado con mensajes leídos, llamadas rechazadas y dos palizas de Kamui en los últimos dos meses, pero ha recibido todo con agrado porque el tiempo se acaba y, al final de cuentas, ha obtenido la oportunidad que ha estado suplicando. La última. No puede ser un estúpido y anhelar una más. No debe permitírselo. Los ojos vacilantes de Kagura cuando apareció en su habitación se lo gritaron en aquel momento, se hizo más evidente cuando se arrodilló ante ella y rogó mirándola al rostro que le diera una tarde de su vida. Sólo una más. Ella le había mirado con fingida dureza, pero pudo ver en sus expresiones cansadas que estaba harta de cargar con ese odio delirante por tantos meses. E incluso si sus ojos no la hubieran delatado antes un millón de veces, todo su cuerpo lo hizo a la par: su boca aguantando las palabras que de verdad quería decir, sus manos que temblaban por tocarle y sus pies que mucho resistieron para no emprender la marcha y acortar la distancia entre los dos. Por eso mismo, por cada gesto y la ilusión derramada en sus ojos azules, el chico no puede seguir lastimándola y añorar devolver las cosas a como eran antaño.

Con pasos largos, Okita recorre los pocos metros que separan su casa de los Yato y siente la ansiedad recorrerlo cuando está frente a su casa, todavía sin atravesar el jardín. Aprecia el cuadro como si lo estuviera viendo por vez primera: el césped helado, la casa roja, el mandarino desnudo y el balcón del segundo piso cerrado, como debe ser. Que Kagura lo hubiera tenido abierto aquel día no fue sino un golpe de suerte para él. Se apremia a sí mismo para llegar antes de parecer que está llegando a propósito tarde. No necesita dejar más malas impresiones como último recuerdo. Golpea la puerta blanca de madera tres veces con golpes firmes de sus nudillos derechos. Aquel hábito de entrar a la casa como si fuera la suya propia se ha esfumado.

Es Kamui quien lo recibe, cómo no, pero ya no hay hostilidad en su mirada, sino el consentimiento tácito de aprobarlo. El Yato ya está al tanto de sus planes. Pero, incluso así, no puede ocultar los ojos lastimeros con los que se dirige a él. Sougo sólo le sonríe de medio lado, incómodo, y espera que llame a Kagura, pensando que quizá el chico no siente compasión por él, sino por su hermana.

Kagura se aparece sin necesidad de ser llamada, con los cabellos naranjas sueltos y desarreglados, y con un descolorido abrigo rojo a medio abotonar. Calza zapatos deportivos desgastados y ningún accesorio. Sougo no sabe si se ha vestido así a propósito o de verdad no le importa adonde pueda llevarla con esas fachas.

—Vámonos —dice con voz plana y una cara de póker que no le sale. Puede escuchar todavía el rencor en su voz, pero hay mucho más que eso en ella.

Okita espera hasta que Kagura llegue con él a la puerta, sin entrar un solo centímetro a la casa. Kamui le despide poniendo su mano en el hombro de él y dándole un suave apretón. Sougo asiente, convencido de que ahora tienen que ser así las cosas.

—Adiós —se despide Sougo, inclinando la cabeza. Es una despedida y una disculpa.

—Adiós —responde Kamui y la puerta se cierra tras él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquiere Kagura nada más salir de su jardín, ocupada abotonándose el abrigo. Sus manos parecen torpes.

—Vamos a pasar la tarde juntos, ya te lo dije.

Ella se tensa de inmediato; sus manos abandonan los botones de su abrigo y se vuelven puños a sus costados.

—No entiendo adónde quieres llegar con esto.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Dímelo aquí.

Okita suspira suavemente. Sabía que no sería tan fácil, no importa lo amable que sea Kagura. No podría serlo. No debería serlo.

—Te lo diré más tarde.

La chica abre la boca y la cierra, como un pez, pero se guarda las palabras y camina detrás de él con las manos metidas en las bolsas del abrigo. Ha decidido no pelear más y Okita aprecia el gesto.

Kagura es muy amable.

Siempre lo ha sido.

Abre la puerta del copiloto del auto de Hijikata y espera a que Kagura suba. Ella arquea una ceja y él comprende que debe estar confundida. Después de todo, lo último que sabe es que chocó con el coche de Kondo y que le juraron no volver a prestarle un vehículo en la vida. Es sólo que Hijikata, al igual que Kamui, sabe y entiende, por eso le ha hecho este último favor. Siempre le ha tenido un rencor estúpido al hombre, pero Okita le está tremendamente agradecido por todo lo que ha estado haciendo por él los últimos meses. Le cuesta reconocerlo abiertamente, pero Hijikata es quien lo está manteniendo a flote ahora mismo.

El sedán arranca con un sonido suave y se ponen en marcha. Hay un festival en el lado oeste de la ciudad y sabe lo mucho que le gustan estas cosas a Kagura, a él mismo siempre le han parecido divertidas.

Desembarcan en el estacionamiento medio lleno, quizás menos, por estar todavía la luz del sol sobre ellos. Kagura baja luego de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y se queda parada mirando hacia la entrada del festival.

—No traigo dinero.

—No es necesario.

—Yo no vengo a los festivales sólo a mirar. Lo sabes.

" _Lo sé"._

—Tengo dinero suficiente. No esperaba que gastaras ni un centavo.

—¿Es dinero de Toushi?

—No.

La chica se pone en marcha tras el breve intercambio de palabras. Incluso desde el estacionamiento pueden percibir los olores de la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales de los niños y el de la comida de los puestos. Es un mundo diferente cuando ponen un pie adentro, lleno de colores alegres y de risas, tan diferente de ellos mismos. A Okita le da la impresión de que todo el mundo se está divirtiendo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—Nada —responde ella en automático—. No sé por qué tuve que venir a un festival contigo. No sé qué hago aquí con un bastardo como tú, porque no importan las porquerías que digas, no creo que cambie de parecer sobre ti.

Kagura está siendo dura con él a propósito porque espera lastimarlo. Okita lo entiende y, más que herirse por sus palabras, se hiere porque en otros tiempos ya estarían compitiendo por quién tiene la mejor puntería con las pistolas de corchos en el puesto de Hazegawa.

—Ya estamos aquí. Veamos un poco.

—Sólo di lo que tengas que decir ahora.

—Por favor —suplica. No quiere que el último recuerdo que Kagura tenga de él sea aquella noche gritándole cosas horribles, burlándose de sus sentimientos. Necesita que ella entienda que, aunque haya sido un canalla con ella, es una persona importante para él. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. No quiere que viva con el estigma de haber tirado dieciséis años de su vida en alguien que no la aprecia y que sólo la ha usado. Esa jamás fue su intención. Ni a los cinco años, ni a los diez y mucho menos a sus veinte—. Sólo un rato.

—No —responde firme nuevamente, pero se arrepiente segundos después—. Ya no importa. Hagamos lo que quieras.

Al principio caminan por el festival un rato, sólo observando por aquí y por allá sin decidirse a nada. La chica parece todo el tiempo incómoda a su lado pero a medida de que el espíritu del festival se le contagia, una sonrisa aparece a sus labios y la tensión en su cuerpo va desapareciendo. Se anima a atrapar pececillos, a jugar al tiro al blanco en cinco puestos diferentes, pescar globos; a comer banderillas y batidos, manzanas acarameladas. Entran a la función de un mago y arruinan su acto de magia. La cartera de Sougo agoniza a la hora de la pirotecnia, pero Kagura casi parece haber olvidado que le odia, porque sonríe con todas sus fuerzas. Sabe que no es por él, que es por el festival, porque, si ella se atreviera a echar una segunda mirada, su ceño se frunciría nuevamente y la alegría abandonaría los rasgos infantiles de su cara.

—Mañana volveré a venir con Gin y Shinpachi —promete en voz alta, con los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno y las explosiones de colores que lo acompañan.

—Es una buena idea.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, la voz de Okita la regresa a la realidad y la euforia la abandona con la rapidez de un auto fórmula uno. Las personas a su alrededor siguen riendo y charlando, maravilladas todavía con los fuegos artificiales que explotan una y otra vez sin parar.

—Dímelo ahora —exige alzando la voz por encima del ruido, todo lo enojada que puede tras estar tan contenta sólo segundos antes.

Okita observa su celular antes de responderle. Pasa de la medianoche, tan sólo unos minutos, pero ya es otro día. Él sólo le pidió una tarde y ha acabado extendiéndose más de la cuenta.

—Vamos a otro lugar.

—Deja de alargar esto. Sé lo que tratas de hacer. Quieres que te perdone comprándome cosas, pero ni siquiera has pedido perdón en todos estos meses. Entonces ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿Que lo olvide de repente? —dice con la voz cargada de veneno—. Fuiste el que dijo que ya quería terminar con todo. No entiendo qué diablos hacemos aquí montando este teatro de los mejores amigos.

—Es largo. Por favor. Es lo último. Lo prometo.

—Voy a irme a casa si sólo estás jugando.

Regresan al auto en el silencio sepulcral que es el corazón herido de Kagura. Es más que obvio que una tarde en el festival no iban a lograr el perdón de la chica, pero tampoco es lo que Okita busca de todos modos. Enciende la calefacción del coche y sabe que el tiempo le viene pisando los talones.

No es lo que planeó, aunque realmente nunca pensó un lugar en el cuál hacerlo, pero detiene el auto frente a una pequeña plaza e invita a Kagura a salir y acompañarlo hasta la máquina expendedora. Deposita unas cuantas monedas, de las últimas que todavía quedan en su cartera, y saca dos bebidas calientes. El frío en la intemperie es más arrasador a esa hora de la noche y lejos del festival, vaho sale de su boca. " _Es lo_ _último_ ", repite Sougo en su cabeza. " _Es lo que debes hacer_ ".

Kagura toma entre sus manos el chocolate caliente, pero no agradece ni comienza a beberlo. Tiene la nariz roja por el frío y se calienta las manos con la lata. Aun así no se queja ni emite sonido alguno. Está esperando a que él diga algo, lo que sea. Que termine con lo que ha comenzado horas antes.

Con el corazón en un puño, Okita busca las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. Está a punto de emitir un discurso que lleva ensayando en su cabeza desde hace más de dos meses. La ansiedad y la fatiga que viene sintiendo desde tiempo antes se apoderan lentamente de su cuerpo, las náuseas comienzan a reptar por su garganta y él sabe lo que significa. Pronto se pondrá peor y no necesita que Kagura lo vea así. Se supone que está allí para hacerlo bien, no para hacerlo peor.

—Fuiste mi amiga por dieciséis años —elige las palabras con cuidado, incluyendo el tiempo pasado del verbo—. Desde los cinco hasta los veintiuno. Gracias —Kagura parece sorprendida por la manera en que comienza su discurso, pero no dice nada. Lo mira cautelosa, con la guardia alta por cualquier cosa que pueda dañarla más de lo que ya está—. Sé que has hecho muchas cosas por mí y que yo apenas te he regresado un poco más que nada. Perdón por eso. Sé que traerte al festival y pagar por ti no es ni la centésima parte de lo que has venido haciendo por mí a lo largo de los años, pero tampoco intentaba pagarte de esa manera. La verdad es que no puedo pagarte, China —se le escapa el apodo y se siente estúpido por su desliz de lengua. No puede ser familiar con ella ahora—. No importa lo que haga, nunca será suficiente por quedarte conmigo tanto tiempo. Sé que, más que fácil como otras personas pueden decir, eres demasiado amable con alguien como yo porque esa es tu naturaleza — _"sé que todavía a pesar de todo me amas y tienes esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes_ ", piensa, sin embargo se lo guarda porque eso es un golpe bajo y algo que no necesita expresar.

—¿Qué estás intentado decir? —cuestiona Kagura con un ligero temblor en la voz. Sougo sabe que ella ya lo intuye. Ella es quien mejor lo conoce.

—Déjame decirlo todo —pide—. Tengo que decirlo todo para no dejarme ninguna cosa. Por favor.

Ella aprieta la lata caliente entre sus manos sin llegar a reventarla, pero está a punto, mientras asiente.

—Sé que he hecho muchas cosas que no pueden ser perdonadas. Como todas aquellas veces que te planté, principalmente aquella en tu graduación, o aquella noche en el club.

A ambos les recorre un escalofrío por la remembranza de aquella madrugada. Okita sólo pone una sonrisa amarga, Kagura aparta la mirada. Es algo que le gustaría enterrar, pero hay muchas cosas qué decir sobre esa ocasión. Después de todo ha sido el punto de inflexión en su relación.

—Tienes que entender que yo no sabía de tus sentimientos. Nunca los dijiste y me diste tus razones, lo sé. Pero, porque yo no los sabía, es que fui un idiota contigo y estuve hablando sobre Hyesung y otras todo el tiempo. No me estoy justificando, por supuesto. Debí darme cuenta. Siempre he dicho que eres quien mejor me conoce, pero yo no he sido lo mismo para ti. Soy una falla tras otra. Así que, cuando me di cuenta, traté de no seguirlo haciendo. Lo supe cuando Kamui me dio aquella paliza, ¿la recuerdas? En ese momento pensé que no la merecía, pero resulta que terminé debiéndole. Así que después de eso no quise acudir a ti cuando terminé con ella. No quería lastimarte más porque me importabas. Me importas. Eres demasiado amable y podrías haber terminado llorando a mi lado mientras te lastimabas más a ti misma. Eres demasiado amable —repite. Kagura le mira nuevamente a los ojos, sin saber qué decir y buscando una prueba de que sus palabras son verdaderas, de que no la está engañando una vez más. Pero esta es la primera vez que Okita está siendo tan honesto con una persona que a lo único que teme es que ella no le crea ahora. Se lo merece. Se merece tanto desprecio por parte de ella, pero aún así no lo quiere y es un imbécil por ello.

—Te lo dije esa noche —dice Kagura con la voz bajita, lastimada—. Que yo no estaba esperando nada de ti. Nunca lo he esperado.

Los temblores comienzan a sacudir el cuerpo de Okita. Es la abstinencia. Es tan difícil dejar el alcohol cuando te entregaste a él de lleno.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por esa noche —se lo pide por primera vez, pero no la deja hablar, ni para negárselo ni para concedérselo—. Fui la peor basura del mundo. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que estás aquí parada frente a mí después de lo que te hice aquella noche —la voz se le quiebra al final y tiene el deseo de llorar. Se siente tan fácil hacerlo en los últimos meses que ni siquiera le cuesta esfuerzo alguno. Pero no quiere derramar lágrimas que parezcan de cocodrilo porque no pretende conmoverla.

Kagura es tan buena, tan amable que sabe que de seguro lo perdonará tarde o temprano y él no quiere eso. Las cosas serán más fáciles para ambos si ella puede odiarle todavía y para siempre. Pero sabe que eso es difícil. Sus ojos cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y también ahora se lo demuestran.

Es mejor apresurarse más. Todavía más.

—Para mí siempre has sido mi mejor amiga —dice, atropellando las palabras—. Nunca te he visto de la manera en que tú lo has hecho y no creo que pueda. Sin embargo, gracias por sentir lo que sentiste por mí —" _lo que sientes por m_ _í_ "—. No creo que me lo haya merecido, ni antes ni ahora.

—Lo sé —confirma ella con la voz amarga. Está siendo rechazada a pesar de que no lo ha pedido. Está siendo rechazada de una vez por todas y duele—. Yo estaba bien con ser tu amiga. ¿Es muy ridículo, no?

—No. No —la ansiedad comienza a apoderarse de todo el cuerpo de Okita. No quiere perder los estribos frente a ella porque no es un problema que le toque ya—. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que puedo hacer por ti. Has llorado por mi culpa no sé cuántas veces, te he lastimado no sé cuántas veces y he torcido tus planes y el rumbo de tu vida por mí no sé cuántas veces. No las puedo ni contar ni aunque me pusiera en ello. Son tantas cosas. ¿Por qué debiste hacer tanto por mí? Por Dios, soy un tonto —se lamenta—. Pensé en lo que me dijiste aquella vez, sobre Mitsuba, sobre lo que pensaría de mí ahora y tienes razón. Has tenido la razón sobre mí todo el tiempo. Necesito cambiar, necesito dejarlo. Pero es difícil. Es difícil dejar de ser un alcohólico cuando has tocado fondo. Y por eso mismo es que sé que rogar por tu perdón no es lo que debo hacer cuando no estoy seguro de que no vaya a lastimarte otra vez. Es difícil, ¿sabes? —repite—. Es difícil cuando ya te has convertido en algo como esto. No puedo reparar un jarrón roto sin que queden grietas. No puedo reparar un jarrón roto cuando no tengo el equilibrio suficiente para no dejarlo caer otra vez. ¿Entiendes?

—No —dice ella. Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos de Kagura—. No es eso. No es así…

—Sí. Es así. Lo sabes. Sabes que voy a acabar lastimándote otra vez. Sabes que te he hecho daño suficiente. Sabes que no debes perdonarme. Por dios, casi intenté violarte —se le corta la voz en la última frase, avergonzado de toda su existencia, de tener los huevos de estar parado frente a ella ahí, ahora—. Por eso lo pensé. No puedo pagarte todas. No puedo pagarte siquiera una importante y ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que no volveré a arruinarlo todo otra vez. Y no mereces esto. Sabes que no lo mereces.

—Yo decidiré qué es lo que merezco —las manos de Kagura toman su rostro suavemente y le limpian las lágrimas. Sougo ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a llorar. Pero no puede estar allí sintiendo las manos cálidas de quien siempre considerará su mejor amiga porque no se lo merece. Sabe que va a lastimarla tarde o temprano y ya no quiere quebrarla más. No la quiere como ella lo quiere a él. No importa si ahora comienza a estar bien. Al final de cuentas va a terminar hiriéndola y jugar a que la ama como una mujer es lo peor que podría hacer.

—No —se aparta con brusquedad. Ha apretado tanto su café caliente que se le derrama entre los dedos y el líquido le quema—. No. Vine a pedirte perdón, pero no a que me perdones.

—¿Qué es lo que querías entonces? —los ojos azules de ella están vidriosos, preparados para llorar—. Suenas como si me estuvieras terminando, _uh-uhm_. No me puedes terminar, ¿sabes? No estamos saliendo —ríe tontamente, desesperada—. Se supone que estoy enojada contigo tanto que podría matarte, sí? Se supone que debes arrodillarte y suplicar mi perdón. ¡¿Qué es toda esta mierda que estás diciendo entonces?! —grita al final.

La está destrozando. Okita sabe que la está destrozando una vez más. No lo quería . Era más fácil si ella lo odiaba.

No debió ir al festival con ella. No debió intentar nada con ella nuevamente. Pero tenía qué decirlo. No podía marcharse de su vida haciéndola sentir como si fuera peor que el polvo, como si no le importara y nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Me voy, Kagura. Voy a mudarme. Necesito ayuda. Es difícil —las palabras comienzan a fluir como una cascada de su boca sin orden ni concierto. Son un grito desesperado de ayuda, de perdón y de necesidad por entendimiento—. Regresaré a mi ciudad natal con Hijikata. Tengo una casa allí, lo sabes. La casa donde nació Mitsuba y donde nací yo. La ciudad donde se conoció con el amor de su vida. Voy a volver y recibiré ayuda allí. Voy a ir a terapia, lo juro por Dios. Voy a intentarlo de una vez por todas y dejar de ser el excremento que soy ahora mismo. Voy a comenzar de cero allá, lejos, en un lugar donde no pueda lastimarte. Cambiaré de universidad, de carrera y de forma de vida. Iré a donde no tengas que soportar mis estupideces de borracho o alcohólico en abstinencia. Donde no tengas que verme salir con otras chicas, donde no pueda hacerte algo tan irremediable que acabe destruyendo tu vida también. ¿Lo entiendes? Voy a salir de tu vida porque es la única forma en la que puedo pagarte aunque sea una.

—¡No! —chilla ella—. Te estás largando porque no quieres solucionar nada y eres un cobarde. Tienes miedo. Pero yo no voy a salir lastimada. Soy demasiado inteligente ahora. Con todo lo que ha pasado…

—¡Eres demasiado amable, Kagura! ¡Sabes que vas a acabar exactamente como he dicho! Y tal vez sí estoy siendo un cobarde y todo lo que quieras, pero no me importa. Voy a marcharme. Voy a marcharme porque es lo que debo hacer. Es la única cosa que puedo hacer por ti: salir de tu vida.

—Eres un bastardo —dice Kagura con voz queda, llorando en silencio—. Siempre lo has sido.

Las palabras de Kagura lo lastiman como un millón de aguijones, pero no dice nada para defenderse. No tiene nada para decir ya.

No hay vuelta atrás.

La decisión está hecha.


	38. Chapter 38

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXVIII._

* * *

 _Ep_ _ílogo_

* * *

 _Ella hizo un mont_ _ón de cosas por él. Era hora de que él hiciera algo por ella._

* * *

—Vaya mierda de clima para tener el día libre —masculla Okita bajo una lluvia torrencial que lo ha cogido desprevenido. Se cubre como puede con la chaqueta negra, de cuero, y se resguarda bajo el tejado de un local de comida china.

Es el primer día libre que tiene desde que lo han transferido a la policía metropolitana y lo está gastando como un estúpido en la calle, mojado hasta los calzones. Si hubiera sido más inteligente habría pasado desde el inicio del día por el coche al taller y no al supermercado para comprar chucherías varias. No conoce a nadie en la ciudad aparte de unos contactos en la policía, así que prefiere refugiarse en el cuchitril que es su nuevo y minúsculo departamento comiendo helado y viendo películas pirateadas como toda una damisela con el corazón roto. Ya irá después a un buen lugar para hacer vida social. A un campo de tiro, a un casino, al villar, a un club o a un bar. Mientras no exceda las tres copas todo estará bien. Es un detective de los rudos ahora, recién transferido al departamento de homicidios con honores y todo. Honores que Okita se pasa por el trasero, por supuesto. No pueden importarle menos.

 _"El sueldo es lo que deberían subirme al nivel del colesterol de Hijikata"_ , piensa sacando unos billetes de la cartera para comprar alguna cosa de la tienda para comer mientras pasa la lluvia y, si tienen paraguas de casualidad, un paraguas también.

Los paraguas le parecen bastante maricas, él prefiere mojarse, total, ya está calado hasta los huesos, pero si acaba enfermo con este clima será malo, más porque está viviendo solo en una ciudad donde nadie se apiadará de él y es muy pronto para darse de baja temporal por enfermedad.

Entra y el olor de los fideos, el pollo agridulce y los rollos primavera le inundan las fosas nasales. La verdad es que la comida china desde hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser de su completo agrado, pero fue su mala suerte lo que lo hizo acabar más cerca de allí que de una pizzería.

—Un día malo, ¿eh? —saluda el encargado, un hombre mayor que de chino no tiene nada, al ver el ceño fruncido de Okita.

—Uno de mierda —responde.

—Estás tan mojado que parece que estás orinando.

—Si lo que quiere es que no le inunde el suelo sólo páseme el trapeador.

—No, qué va. Si esto ya está como el Titanic —señala el suelo lleno de lodo y agua a su alrededor—. Sólo falta que nos hundamos. Lástima que no se puede.

A Okita todavía no le agrada la comida china, pero el tipo le parece lo suficientemente agradable como para no darse mejor la media vuelta y buscar esa pizzería prometida.

—¿Y qué vas a ordenar?

—La verdad es que no soy fan. Lo que sea está bien para mí.

—¿Unos tallarines calientes te parecen bien?

—Todo me parece bien.

—Entonces te sirvo unos tallarines, un refresco y una toalla —anota el viejo.

—Me gusta lo de la toalla.

Sougo se aleja del mostrador y busca una mesa vacía en el pequeño local. No es cómodo y tampoco parece que tengan la comida más sabrosa del barrio, pero está bastante lleno en ese momento. Debe ser por la lluvia. Minutos después una muchacha como de unos quince años se le acerca y le entrega una toalla rosa y que huele bastante a humedad, pero Okita no se queja y se seca el cabello tanto como puede y la entrepierna tanto como no le ven para acusarlo de indecencia pública.

Pasa bastante tiempo antes de que le entreguen su orden y, cuando lo hacen, la lluvia ya ha cesado hasta convertirse en una inofensiva llovizna; en el local sólo quedan otras tres personas aparte de él. Una joven mujer que llegó no mucho después que él está detrás y una pareja de universitarios a un lado.

Okita sorbe los fideos averiguando en ese preciso momento que está tan hambriento que los pasa como agua a pesar de que le queman la lengua como brasas. La pareja se marcha cuando él ya sólo está reposando la comida, entonces el hombre del mostrador deja su puesto y se sienta frente a la mujer detrás de Okita, llevando dos tazones de fideos, arroz y una bandeja de rollitos primavera con él. " _Pobre diablo_ ", piensa " _no sabe que hay un poli aqu_ _í y quiere acosar a una mujer más joven_ ".

—¿Y qué hace aquí una señorita tan distinguida como tú otra vez? —pregunta el viejo.

— _Dishtinguida mi trashero_ —dice la fémina con la boca llena con mucha familiaridad. No es acoso sexual lo que se está llevando acabo allí, deduce con rapidez. De cualquier manera él tiene que marcharse.

Se pone la chaqueta y coloca la toalla en el respaldo.

—¿Te vas, muchacho? —pregunta el viejo al verlo levantarse.

—Ya estoy lleno. Ahora necesito algo menos saludable —dice.

—Estas cosas no son saludables —ríe el hombre.

Tras el pequeño intercambio de palabras, la mujer se voltea a mirarlo todavía con los mofletes inflados por la comida.

Oh.

Repentinamente, Sougo no sabe si saludar o pasar de largo.

Quiere pasar de largo aunque no tiene por qué.

—¿Sougo? —dice ella con la sorpresa deformando sus rasgos de mujer madura.

—Hey, Kagura. Qué sorpresa.

El viejo los mira con ojos sospechosos.

—¿Se conocen usted y esta rata mojada, señorita?

No le agrada que el viejo le haya dicho rata mojada, pero se lo guarda.

—Sí —dice ella, dudando de su respuesta—. Sí —afirma otra vez, medio ida por un segundo—. Nos conocemos desde niños.

El hombre pasa la mirada de la cara estupefacta de Kagura a la de Sougo, que tiene un expresión similar; entonces se pone de pie y se marcha a limpiar las mesas del fondo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿Vives por aquí? —pregunta ella con presteza—. ¿Trabajas ahora acá, en la capital?

A Okita le parece que retrocede en el tiempo cuando escucha su voz dirigirse a él, unos diez años atrás cuando todavía no sucedía todo aquello que él había provocado.

—Soy recién transferido. Es mi primer fin de semana por estos lugares.

—Ah —balbucea ella sin saber qué más agregar—. Yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana porque tengo un programa de radio, pero todavía vivo en nuestra… en mi ciudad. Sigo con la Yorozuya.

" _Lo s_ _é_ ", piensa él.

—Es bueno saberlo —dice en cambio—. Que te vaya bien, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —él lo hace por pura educación. Kagura prosigue—. ¿Cómo has estado tú? —sigue cuestionando mientras come su comida con alegría. Su apetito no se ha marchado desde que dejaron de verse. Lo que sí cambió fue su forma de hablar, dejó atrás el timbre de niña pequeña que le caracterizaba. Su cuerpo también ha cambiado, por supuesto, aunque Kagura siempre fue una chica guapa luego de atravesar la pubertad, pero ahora tiene el porte de una dama. Lástima por sus modales frente a la mesa.

—Me va bien. Estaba trabajando bajo en mando de Hijikata en la brigada antisecuestros pero acabo de ser transferido a homicidios en la capital. Es un ascenso, supongo.

—Trabajar lejos de Hijikata siempre será un ascenso para ti.

Okita sonríe de medio lado, jugando con una servilleta, sorprendido de que ella pueda bromear todavía por las mismas cosas de hace años, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo entre los dos.

—Oí mucho de ti por Kondo —ella abandona el tono dicharachero y deja los palillos a un lado en la mesa. Le mira directo a los ojos con seriedad—. Antes de que él también se fuera.

Sougo sabe lo que viene.

—¿Por qué nunca llamaste? —indaga de golpe—. No volviste tampoco. Ni estabas cuando fui de visita. Francamente todo lo que me digas me van a parecer excusas.

A Sougo le urge largarse de ahí.

—Estaba muy ocupado cambiando. Todavía no he cambiado de cualquier manera —miente.

Kagura aprieta los puños, pero Okita se alegra de ver que ya sólo hay molestia en su mirada y en su tono de voz, no más despecho ni otra clase de sentimientos mezclados. No más. Está aliviado.

Hizo una cosa bien.

—Sé qué estuviste haciendo —continúa ella—. Sé que estuviste internado por rehabilitación y que acabaste yendo un poco tarde a la universidad de la policía. Sé que te convertiste en detective y estoy segura de que todavía lo eres. Te reformaste. Lo hiciste —acusa sin malicia.

—Tengo treinta ahora, Kagura. El próximo año tendré treinta y uno. Van a ser diez años de eso. No puedes pretender que recuerde todo —se excusa él con más mentiras, intentando utilizar un tono jocoso.

Ella sonríe de medio lado, bufando. No le cree ni una palabra. Sabe que son puras excusas.

—A mí me parece que todavía estás huyendo. Francamente me parece estúpido. Lo has dicho tú mismo: han pasado diez años.

" _Estoy huyendo"_ , admite en sus pensamientos. _"Estoy huyendo porque todavía tengo recaídas. Estoy huyendo porque temo que seas todavía tan estúpidamente amable como para dejarte enredar con mis problemas. Estoy huyendo porque esto es lo único que pude hacer por ti hace diez años y es todo lo que puedo hacer todavía ahora. Porque eras mi mejor amiga, todavía lo eres, y ahora soy un poli de los duros. Los polis de homicidios nunca acaban bien, ¿sabes? Suelen acabar muertos en una cuneta de la carretera. Es demasiado peligroso. Por eso Hijikata nunca aceptó ningún puesto peligroso mientras Mitsuba estaba viva. Él también lo sabe"_.

—Ha sido un placer —se despide con la voz extrañamente apretada. En su cabeza le ha dicho todo lo que quiere decirle, pero en la realidad no puede hacerlo—. Estoy en medio de un caso —miente por tercera vez—. Ha sido un placer, en serio. Pero la próxima vez que nos crucemos creo que es mejor pasar de largo. No es necesario demostrar que nos conocemos. Yo haré eso.

Okita le extiende la mano, un gesto que ella no responde, pero él la mantiene en posición mientras pasan los segundos y la mira directo a los pozos azules que son sus ojos. Puede apostar que ésta será la última vez que lo haga en la vida.

Kagura nunca toma su mano y él deja de esperar que lo haga, se marcha de una vez por todas del lugar, maldiciendo su suerte y sacando definitivamente a la comida china de las cosas que le gustan comer.

Lo ha terminado, cree. Todo lo que queda ahora entre los dos son pedazos de una vida que tuvieron juntos una vez hace mucho tiempo.

Y, mientras se aleja, Sougo casi puede escuchar a Kagura gritándole lo imbécil e injusto que es, terminándolo todo por su cuenta una vez más.

Pero eso es solo su imaginación.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Yo casi nunca acabo fics (mucho menos actualizo regularmente, para el caso, as** **í que este es todo un logro en ambos aspectos). Siempre tengo muchas cosas qué decir al inicio, cuando comienzo a escribir, para explicar el final. Pero creo que ahora que he llegado al final no tengo nada para decir, excepto agradecer por todo el amor y la atención que recibió esta historia, independientemente de lo que significa el capítulo final y el epílogo para ustedes. No puedo mencionarlos a uno por uno aunque me gustaría, muchos reviews me aparecen sin nombre y no quiero mencionar a unos dejando de lado a otros, así que perdón por eso.**

 **Es un final en el que trabaj** **é desde la primera etapa y que visualicé desde el momento en que publiqué el capítulo 1, no es que me lo haya sacado de la manga. No. Escribí un fanfic porque quería escribir ESTE final tras La Escena del capítulo 33, la escena por la que el fanfic en su totalidad fue creado.**

 **Aunque yo creo que todo el tema** _ **importante**_ **ha sido zanjado, puede no ser as** **í, por lo tanto aclararé en un post de Facebook (dado a que es ilegal por esta web crear un capítulo sólo de notas de autor) toda duda que puedan tener sobre el fanfic, así que déjenla en la caja de comentarios o directamente en face; ahora que he acabado puedo revelar cualquier cosa. Anímense a preguntar.**

 **Un abrazo a todos por llegar tan lejos conmigo en estos** **… como 17 días. Ha sido un placer.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


	39. Chapter 39

**PIECES OF A LIFE**

 _XXXIX._

* * *

 _(Especial II)_

* * *

 _Porque Okita Sougo fue, a lo largo de los a_ _ños, la razón de sus sonrisas._

* * *

Kagura no esperaba reencontrarse con Sougo tras tantos años en un sucio restaurante de comida china. Puede que fuera cosa de todas las novelas que últimamente está leyendo, pero aspiraba algo un tanto más dramático o, al menos, un tanto más bello. Bajo los árboles de cerezo, en una pradera o alguna fiesta glamorosa. Bajo la lluvia a punto de cruzar la calle, con sus miradas encontrándose y paralizándose con el contacto visual. Pero, por supuesto, la vida real no es así de cinematográfica. Es más bien impredecible y ridícula; tanto que la ha tomado desprevenida.

—¿Sougo? —lo llama todavía medio ida sólo porque puede que lo esté confundiendo con su doble o se esté quedando ciega.

—Hey, Kagura.

—¿Se conocen usted y la rata mojada, señorita? —pregunta el dueño.

—Sí —responde dudando de su respuesta. ¿Debería añadir que son mejores amigos? Aunque, claro, no existen mejores amigos que se hayan dejado de ver durante mil años. Sí. Nos conocemos desde niños —esa es información suficiente para que el viejo se aleje de ellos—. ¿Vives por aquí? —le pregunta ridículamente Kagura porque ella ya sabe todas las respuestas—. ¿Trabajas ahora acá en la capital?

—Soy recién transferido. Es mi primer fin de semana por estos lugares.

—Ah… —balbucea en un intento de guardarse sus palabras; una invitación para mostrarle los alrededores, por ejemplo—. Yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana porque tengo un programa de radio, pero todavía vivo en nuestra… en mi ciudad. Vivo con la Yorozuya.

Kagura se tropieza con las palabras a propósito (una locutora de radio no puede ser tan torpe de forma gratuita) esperando conseguir alguna reacción de Sougo. Quiere ver un sentimiento de culpa en sus expresiones y sonríe para sus adentros cuando ve como el rostro de su antiguo vecino se contrae durante poco menos de un segundo.

"Sigue pensando en eso. Muy bien".

Se alegra porque Kagura puede ser una buena amiga, puede ser una mujer crecida y puede haber madurado en muchos aspectos, pero aquella parte suya del pasado sigue en su interior, rabiosa con él por largarse y tomar las decisiones por su cuenta y quiere hacerle daño sólo para devolverle una cucharada de su propia medicina. No necesita ser mucho, sólo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un imbécil, tiene una consciencia. Además Kagura no se engaña: siempre ha sido demasiado suave con este bastardo y probablemente seguirá así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Es bueno saberlo. Que te vaya bien, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —hace la pregunta por pura educación. Sougo tiene cara de querer salir pitando de allí—. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

De nuevo, Kagura lanza una pregunta de la que ya sabe la respuesta. Sougo es como una rata mojada por dentro y por fuera. Puede ser bueno en su trabajo, pero ha estado siendo malo en todo lo demás todos estos años en los que cortó el contacto. Para hacerlo sentir menos culpable (o quizá quiere castigarle con indiferencia momentánea), Kagura sigue comiendo.

—Me va bien. Estaba trabajando bajo en mando de Hijikata en la brigada antisecuestros pero acabo de ser transferido a homicidios en la capital. Es un ascenso, supongo.

—Trabajar lejos de Hijikata siempre será un ascenso para ti —expresa porque hay cosas que nunca cambian y esa animadversión por Hijikata tampoco.

Sopesa un poco lo siguiente que debe decirle, aunque está segura de que todo lo que salga de su boca va a hacer a Okita querer largarse de allí. Pero, si al final el idiota va a terminar marchándose, ¿por qué no comenzar a acomodar las cosas de una buena vez?

—Oí mucho de ti por Kondo. Antes de que él también se fuera —suena a reclamo y ciertamente no ha querido que sea así, aunque tampoco se arrepiente. Supone que es la aspereza del primer encuentro—. ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? No volviste tampoco. Ni estabas cuando fui de visita. Francamente todo lo que me digas me van a parecer excusas.

Al final termina siendo demasiado honesta. Como siempre ha sido con todo, excepto con sus sentimientos por él.

—Estaba muy ocupado cambiando. Todavía no he cambiado de cualquier manera.

 _Mentiroso. A este paso podr_ _ías dar misa de lo mojigato que te has vuelto._

Se irrita por la evidente mentira, pero se contiene. No es que no esperara esto y no es como que no sea un proceso por el que deben pasar antes de volver a armar el puzzle de sus vidas.

—Sé qué estuviste haciendo. Sé que estuviste internado por rehabilitación y que acabaste yendo un poco tarde a la universidad de la policía. Sé que te convertiste en detective y estoy segura de que todavía lo eres. Te reformaste. Lo hiciste —señala contando a medias para no asustarle. Sabe que el muy estúpido piensa que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por su bien y no quiere romperle tan rápido la ilusión de que todos estos años le ha valido pepino tan pronto. En su lugar quiere que entienda que hay un camino que puede seguir y le extiende la mano (simbólicamente). Eso de separarse por estúpidos y vivir llorando por la pérdida fingiendo resignación es de novelas baratas y ella detesta ese tipo de historias. Lo suyo son los protagonistas que luchan hasta el final. No hay honor en rendirse a medio camino.

—Tengo treinta ahora, Kagura. El próximo año tendré treinta y uno. Van a ser diez años de eso. No puedes pretender que recuerde todo.

Ella sonríe de medio lado, bufando. No le cree ni una palabra. Sabe que son puras excusas. Se quiere hacer el mártir y le ha salido todos estos años porque le ha dejado. Nada más.

—A mí me parece que todavía estás huyendo. Francamente me parece estúpido. Lo has dicho tú mismo: han pasado diez años.

Entonces sucede lo que acaba de señalar: va a huir. El idiota va a huir y ella tiene ganas de arquear una ceja.

—Ha sido un placer —se despide con la voz extrañamente apretada—. Estoy en medio de un caso. Ha sido un placer, en serio. Pero la próxima vez que nos crucemos creo que es mejor pasar de largo. No es necesario demostrar que nos conocemos. Yo haré eso.

 _Rid_ _ículo._

Okita le extiende la mano, un gesto que ella no responde, pero él la mantiene en posición mientras pasan los segundos y la mira directo a los pozos azules que son sus ojos. Kagura sabe que si toma su mano está diciendo que sí, que están zanjando el asunto y ella tiene ganas de atormentarle un tanto más antes de hacer las pases. Porque esta vez él no va a tener la última palabra ni va a hacer las cosas a su manera. Kagura puede tomar sus propias decisiones y seguir con ese juego de las escondidas no es algo que le apetezca por más tiempo.

Sougo se larga (porque eso es lo que hace: largarse) y ella sigue comiendo tranquilamente. No necesita ver su espalda marchándose porque está tranquila y tiene contactos. Que se esté marchando de ese restaurante chino no significa que vaya a desaparecer del mapa. No ha desaparecido de su mapa desde que se mudó a la casa al lado de la suya, no lo logrará ahora que tiene contactos.

—¿De verdad se conocen desde niños, señorita? —le pregunta el dueño acercándose a ella, Kagura se encoge de hombros.

—Sí —responde al fin.

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Le debe dinero?

—Me debe más que dinero —responde rápidamente.

—¿Y qué hará para recuperarlo?

—Fácil: voy a molestarlo. Me apareceré en la estación de policía —formula el plan sobre la marcha. Si la ve allí por un delito menor (no es que no haya cometido uno de esos antes) se le va a ablandar el corazón como la rata mojada que es y acabará acercándosele. Va a pasar los fines de semana frente a su casa y comprará los comestibles en la misma tienda que él. Asistirá a los mismos bares, a los mismos eventos sociales y aceptará por fin uno de esos comerciales para la tv que tanto le ofrecen. A lo mejor se sacrifica y despierta en la mañana para salir a correr al mismo parque que él o se inscribe en el mismo gimnasio. Se va a meter en cada recoveco de su vida nuevamente hasta enloquecerlo hasta el punto de que quiera gritar por ayuda porque se lo merece—. Voy a hacerlo hasta que se digne a pagarme y luego se dé cuenta de que en realidad no me debe nada.

—¿Se va a tomar todas esas molestias para al final no cobrarle?

—Me voy a tomar todas esas molestias para recordarle que los amigos de la infancia no son cosas de usar y tirar ni relaciones que se acaban de un solo lado.

—Ya —sonríe el hombre—. Creo que hay algo más profundo allí, pero no me voy a meter.

—No le conviene meterse —asiente ella.

Quizá su historia de amor unilateral con Okita Sougo terminó hace mucho años. Quizá dejó de quererlo para siempre, quizá la llama sólo está baja y en espera o quizá murió pero puede ser revivida. No sabe y estar cerca de él es una buena manera de averiguarlo, aunque en realidad no le importa ni va a hacer lo que va a hacer por ese sentimiento que es ya sólo una memoria. Ella nunca esperó que él correspondiera sus sentimientos ni antes ni ahora y llorar porque un hombre no le hace caso es cosa de la juventud. Hay cosas que no se pueden obtener por más que lo intentes y a lo mejor una relación amorosa con Sougo es una de esas cosas. Pero hay otras que sí pueden conseguirse y por las que vale más la pena luchar, como su mejor amigo.

Fue una promesa con Mitsuba de que estaría siempre a su lado pero, más que esa promesa, es su deseo como protagonista de la historia de su vida: luchar por lo que desea; y sacar a Sougo de su miseria y —a pesar de las lágrimas y todos los malos ratos— hacerle sonreír justo como él la hizo sonreír en el pasado es algo que merece la pena. Al final de cuentas importan más los momentos felices que los tristes y las lecciones aprendidas.

Porque las segundas oportunidades, las terceras y las cuartas están en sus propias manos y Kagura no quiere desperdiciarlas.

Además, ser mártir no va con ella y menos con el estúpido de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **NOTA EXPLICATIVA INSALTABLE Y M** **ÁS LARGA QUE TU TAREA:**

 **Hola para los que me vuelven a leer aqu** **í; ha pasado mucho tiempo de este fanfic y desde que escribí algo nuevo para este fandom. Desde noviembre. Primero quiero decir que odio hacer esto con el alma. Yo odio que extiendan las historias más de lo debido, odio que hagan spin offs y side stories y toda esa wea que debió contarse en la historia original y que me parecen siempre relleno. Sin embargo, necesité con la vida hacer esto. Tengo MESES pensándolo y fue hoy, con la tarea acumulada, que dije: why not?**

 **Este nuevo final denota esperanza. Esperanza que ustedes quisieron desde hace muchos cap** **ítulos. Pero no lo hice porque ustedes quisieran, de verdad no. Para eso lo hubiera arreglado como mínimo en agosto del año pasado. Es que este fanfic me gusta a nivel espiritual y siento que le estoy debiendo demasiado ahora.**

 **Cuando dije que esta historia fue planeada desde el inicio no ment** **í. Mi idea era separar a Okita de Kagura (me atrevo a decir que es el Okikagu más infame del fandom). Por eso mismo me siento feliz de que haya podido tomar el camino que planteé sin vacilar a pesar de las constantes peticiones de hacer lo contrario. Sin embargo, mi visión de las cosas (tanto en la vida como en las historias) ha cambiado desde hace un tiempo. Los finales tristes no son más realistas que los finales felices, eso siempre lo he sabido, pero, incluso cuando la esperanza está perdida, se puede luchar para ponerle más amarillo al gris en el que estás sumergido.**

 **De verdad que no puedo expresar lo que ha cambiado en m** **í con palabras, lo intento pero no puedo. Es como que quieras dar una descripción física de la felicidad. No existe. Algo, alguien te puede hacer feliz, pero la felicidad como tal no es que sea algo con forma, color, textura y sabor. Algo simplemente cambió, algo simplemente movió algo dentro de mí. Y, como dije, este fanfic está en mi corazón a un nivel más alto que cualquier otro que haya escrito antes (más arriba que mi último orgullo: El Tiempo Entre las Estaciones), el hecho de saber que pude haber construido otro final me pone mal cada vez que me acuerdo que existe. No es que diga: ay, los hubiera dejado juntos. No, estoy satisfecha con todo lo que sucedió, la manera en la que manejé las cosas…. Excepto por el epílogo. El epílogo no está mal, pero pude haber cambiado algunas líneas, muy pocas en realidad, para hacer lo que ahora quiero.**

 **Por eso existe este cap** **ítulo: para estar en paz con mi alma. Sin embargo, no voy a hacer una segunda temporada de este fanfic porque, como dije, odio el alargamiento innecesario de esto. Todo lo que quiero es que sepan que Kagura es diferente de Sougo, ella nunca le vio el punto a su sacrificio y se lo va a hacer ver para recuperar los años perdidos (no lo hizo antes porque respetaba su decisión, pero al verlo nuevamente se dio cuenta de que era muy tonto hacer eso cuando ella siempre lo ha procurado en las sombras y está segura de que él ha hecho lo mismo). No es que se arrastre porque ir detrás de algo que vale la pena nunca va a ser vergonzoso y una buena amistad es algo que lo merece (una relación que nunca existió y puede que nunca exista no lo es). Ya que Okita, a pesar de todo, trató de remediar el daño que hizo consciente e inconscientemente. De la peor forma posible, pero él siempre pensó en Kagura como una parte valiosa de su vida.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aqu** **í y por los reviews en el epílogo, por cierto.  
**

 **Adi** **ós.**


End file.
